Am I dreaming?
by JunRiko
Summary: Seven fresh new faces appear at my school and they look strikingly like One Piece characters. My boring and depressing life had just got ten times more interesting. If I'm dreaming, please let me sleep.
1. Confusion

_This is my first fic on this account. Give me constructive criticism or flames. I am open to both :) Also, this story is pretty much a crack story and for shits and giggles (I warn you now, reader.)_

_**I'd like to just point something before you read, you can skip this, I don't really mind, but it's quite important.**_

_**I am not too far into the series… I started a few weeks ago and I'm currently on episode 197(The end of the Skypeia arc)… I still have a **__**ton **__**of episodes to go through and I don't know a lot of the characters and much of the back story, but the characters I am using are Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Chopper and Robin. I had the story idea in my head while I walked my dog, and I felt like I needed to write it.**_

_By the way, there will be a few OC's. I'll try not to make a lot, but I warn you now. There will also be swears/profanities, hence the T rating. _

_I like to make warnings before you read… Warning you now. _

_Oh! One last thing, I promise. Thoughts of the character I am using are in __italics._

_I am done now, I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

I sigh and run my fingers through my long black hair. I listen to the birds sing their morning melody. The overpowering sound drowned out the engines of the few cars that were driving along the road that wasn't far from the path I was currently on.

I continue walking down the dirt path that I used as a shortcut for the past 5 years. Rays of sunlight, that managed to pass the trees, were coloring the path ahead of me. I sigh and check the time on my phone. The clock read _8:23. _I calmly place it in my pocket and continue my dreadfully slow pace. I was delaying as much time as I possibly could before I was considered late.

I was currently making my way to hell. I often question myself why I go to hell, but when there's a bad, there should be a good… hopefully. This 'hell' is my school, specifically, mine. I live in a fairly wealthy community, that's not always a bad thing, but the one apparent bad thing is, that it's filled with obnoxious teenagers who feel the need to brag and bitch about every little thing. I honestly wouldn't mind living here if I had friend or people I actually_ like _at the school, but all of them moved, so I'm stuck here like a lone wolf. Although, I am nice to the people who are nice to me. I just avoid talking to people unless it's awkward, or if I am forced to.

The sound of the warning bell rang through the trees, breaking me from my thoughts. I quickly walk down the path and catch the view of the large two-story building that manages to fit a thousand or more kids. From far away, I can see a few of the younger kids clutching their mothers/fathers leg, wailing and crying.

I change my fast walk to a sprint and make my way to the entrance. I slow my pace when I see the two doors that I always try to avoid going through. I sigh, for the third time, and drown out all of the voices around me. I walk through the doors and try to find the homeroom classes for year twelve students. This was my last year at this school and thank god for that.

* * *

After finding the sheet of paper that informed me of my class number, I made my way to the said room. The said room being room 124, it was on the second floor in the middle of the two staircases separating both floors. I walk in the room and notice 3 glares towards my direction. I glare back and they quickly look away. I roll my eyes and look around the room. The classroom is fairly large and most of the tables are taken. Although, one table was avoided and no one sat there except for one person. I raised a brow and noticed the person at the table was a very, very muscular mysterious man. He also looked quite hairy, by the looks of it.

_Of course no one wants to sit with him. All of you are all just shallow and pathetic. Who knew?_

I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the table at the back of the room. I ignored all the snide comments about the man sitting alone and I. Before I reached the table a tall bleach blonde girl stood in my way. I hardened my eyes and stared into her blue ones.

"Excuse me," I ask as politely as possible. Her posse laughed like it was the greatest joke ever told. She smirked. I continue to stare at her face that had looked like she was given a makeover by Oompa Loompa's.

"It seems like you don't remember me," She replied in her high fake voice, "I was the one who totally kicked your ass last year."

I blinked unfazed by what she had said. When people decide to pick fights with me, I let them do what they want. I'm not a type of person to fight back unless it's needed, but when they're picking on a friend. That's when I fight. I had gotten into a brutal brawl in grade 8. The man, whom pulled a knife at my best friend, had broken bones and fractures after our fight. I was pressed with charges, but I wasn't sent to jail. Many feared me after that, but many decided to test their strength.

"Cool," I mumbled, "now will you please move out of my way?"

Her posse yet again laughed their annoying laugh. She smiled and let me pass, but when I walked passed she whispered in my ear and grabbed my shoulder, digging her fake nails into my skin, "You're just a pathetic little bitch who tries to act like she's the best. I'm going to come after you and kill you one day, and no one will notice."

I simply walked by and didn't turn around. I just wanted to sit down, go through all my classes, eat lunch, resume my classes and leave this dreadful building. When I got to the table at the back of the room, the bulky man looked up at me with a curious glint and looked back down. He was wearing a red top-hat with a white 'X' in the front.

That's when I realized. The top hat was _exactly_ like one of the characters in the anime that I had just watched.

Anime is one of the few things that gives me happiness. I'd rather watch animation than anything on the TV. I assumed it was a cosplay hat. I inwardly grinned, happy that I had found someone who watches anime. At my school, no one watches it, or they think it's 'gay' and/or 'lame'.

I slightly smirked and asked, "Mind if I sit here? You look quite lonely."

"Uh," he started in his low voice, he coughed awkwardly and kept his face hidden from my view, "if you'd like."

I sat across from him, not wanting to make it awkward or go into his personal space. We sat in a random silence for a few seconds. Screaming and yelling could be heard around the classroom while both of us were coughing and sighing from time to time. I turned to face the clock hanging above the door of the room. The bell was going to ring in another 15 minutes. I internally facepalmed and remembered they ring the bell early on the first day. Since I didn't want to sit through the random silence, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, um… Are you new here?" I ask. I wait for a minute and realize that he might have not heard me. I repeat in a stronger and louder voice, "Um, are you new here?"

It seems I got his attention because he jumped and tilted his face up slightly.

"I am," he responded.

"Bad choice of school…" I mutter to myself quietly. It seems he might have not heard me again, I can't blame him, so I wave it off and say, "Anyways, what's your name?"

"Uh…It's...um..."

"Shit. Sorry, I'm supposed to introduce myself first, aren't I?" I laugh nervously and grab the back of the neck with my right arm, "The name's Krissa, but you can call me whatever you'd like."

I extend my arm for a handshake and he tilts his head up once again, but this time I can catch a glimpse of his face, well… some of it, anyway. He was wearing a black facial mask that covered his nose and his mouth. He carefully, but surely lifted his hand and fit it into mine. Around us I can hear gasps and snickers. I responded by flicking the bird around me with the hand that was not holding his. While doing this, I offered him a gentle smile.

"My name is… Cho?..." he said, but raised the end of the word, making him sound unsure of his own name. I furrow my brows and remember the name of the anime character.

_Cho… Chop…Chopper…_I just wave it off, and laugh at myself. _I watch too much anime…_

His hand awkwardly grips mine, as if he had never given a handshake. Covering his large hands were gloves that were too small for his size. At this point in time my homeroom teacher, Ms. Mathews, walks in the door and attempts to quiet the class room.

"Children, will you please contain yourselves. I am your new teacher and I de-" She started with her high British accented voice. She was stopped because crumpled pieces of paper were being hurled from all directions of the class. The tiny lady glared at everyone and blew a yellow whistle that was held in her left hand. Her other hand was occupied by a brown suitcase which probably held the lists of students and pencils.

Everyone quieted down after the whistle was blown. Ms. Mathews slammed her suitcase on the desk that she was now going to be occupy for the rest of this year. A few students jumped at the noise. I simply smirked. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Cho with wide eyes.

"I have taught students like you all my life. Don't think I will be submissive to your cruelty. I am your teacher and I **demand** your respect," she raised her usually quiet voice and glared at the main students causing havoc, "Since you have quieted down, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Mathews or you can call me Ms. M, I don't care."

Ms. Mathews was a very timid teacher when she first arrived at my school. On her first year, when I was in grade 8, she arrived and taught my class. Our original teacher was pregnant and left for maternity leave. After being at our school for a few years, she became nasty and not backing down to anyone. She also became highly entertaining and hilarious. This caused me to grow respect and like her over the last few years.

"Now, since I have your attention, I want you all to tell me your names and a little about yourselves, starting from the front to the back," Ms. Mathews stated, "starting with you young man at the front."

A blonde tall man stood up wearing a black suit. His face and clothing were not evident, for he was facing Ms. Mathew's way. The man cleared his throat and started to speak, "Hello, ladies. My name is Prince; I can't wait to meet all you beautiful ladies. Oh, and I lost my phone number, girls. May I borrow some of yours at the end of class?"

I gagged at the cheesiness, while other girls squealed. The jocks in the class scoffed and added immature comments such as 'gay' or 'fag'. Prince turned around to show, probably all the 'ladies', his look. When he turned, I mentally did a double take.

_S-Sanji? What the actual fuck? This is getting weird…_

My eyes widened and I snapped my head to look at 'Cho'. He was glaring at the man at the front and it seemed like he was trying to get his attention. He then noticed me staring at him and looked at me with questioning eyes. I just shook my head and slowly turned to face the front.

_Am I on something?… or…Am I just fantasizing anime? _I started to stare at the white plain flooring of the classroom to deduce what the hell was going on. _Well… I'm pretty sure I'm not on anything, I don't remember inhaling something weird or smoking anything. Maybe this is one of my weird dreams that are like reality. That's probably it. I mean, come on… Anime characters in our world? It's like those weird fanfictions that I oddly adore. I remember in grade 8, my friend Kate and I were imagining them in our world. Heh. We were such kids… Dammit, I miss her. _

Sure enough, after my contemplation with myself, it was about my turn to introduce myself to the class. Almost everyone in my class went, after each person Ms. Mathews would add a comment of her own. While half battling myself, I was half listening to what she and the people around me said. It was the last person to go before I went; it was the girl to my left with blonde shoulder length hair. She was stumbling over her words, for she was shy and didn't like to raise her voice.

"W-well… My name is S-Sophie… and…I like t-to… dance?" she mumbled. Her pale face was red and around the table she situated herself at her friends were grinning.

"Sweetie, I am going to be sure to pick on you this entire year round just to make you talk louder," Ms. Mathews joked and gave a good laugh to a few in the class. She turned to me and smiled, "Last but not least, you two at the back."

I stood after my name was called with a sheepish look on my face and gave a pathetic wave to everyone. I stared at 'Prince' a little longer than I did with everyone else.

"Hello peers of this year, my name is Krissa, which you already know considering most of you are glaring at me," I introduced myself while offering a fake smile to everyone in the class. Ms. Mathews continued to smile at my regular behavior.

"As for about me, _I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone, (1)" _I added with a serious face. Gasps and whispering ensued. The teacher at the front of the room gave me a disapproving look, so I rolled my eyes and corrected it, "I was kidding, that was a quote that none of you know about because you all suck. An actual fact about me is I am a misanthropist, and I realize none of you will know that word because yet again, you all suck."

"Thank you, Krissa…You are a very interesting lady indeed," The small British teacher coughed awkwardly. I just threw in a smirk. She gave me the tiniest smile back, and changed her view to the only other person at the table. "Lastly, the mysterious man at the table."

I sat down are hardened my eyes at 'Cho'. He timidly stood up while hiding his face. Like I had done a few minutes ago, he grabbed the back of his neck with his right hand. Obviously, he was nervous to be put on spot. While waiting for him to start, I turn my head just enough to see 'Prince' just grinning at him.

"Hi… I am Cho and I'm learning to be a doctor," Cho announced.

_Chopper was a doctor… What if they were actually the characters? I mea-…Man, I have to stop with this. _

"That's a good plan you have there, I hope it does well for you," Ms. Mathews approved adding in a cheesy thumbs up, "Now that everyone has finished their introduction, I will give you a little about myself. I am a fluent Spanish speaker and I teach Spanish for some of you lucky students. I am a very forgetful person, so the first couple of days I may mess up your name. I have nothing against you, it's just I can't remember much to save my life. I have a husband and one kid that I may bring up randomly during class discussions. My child is a little girl, whom is 5. Her name is Alyssa; she's named after my great grandmother. And that is all that I will tell for now, you will learn more as the year passes by. No-"

In the midst of the teachers rambling, a loud knock was heard at the door. Everyone immediately turned their heads towards the noise. A student was about to walk and open the door until it was ripped open by yet another familiar character. Safe to say, I shit my pants when I saw him.

* * *

_(1): This quote is not mine, I stole it from Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto's property, this man is a geeeeeeniuuuussss.). Uchiha Sasuke is a depressing man, folks._

_That was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it because this is what's in my thoughts when I walk my dog. _

_If you did read, please give me a review, and tell me what I can improve on. Or simply tell me how you liked/disliked it. (I do realize that my writing mood changes drastically. By drastically, I mean _drastically.)

_Anyway, if you liked the chapter, be on the lookout for the next one. Bye for now :)_


	2. Questioning

_As a writer, giving cliffhangers is highly entertaining. As a reader, receiving cliffhangers makes me want to punch the writer in the face._

_Thank you all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story and to the one person who followed and put me into her favorite authors. I fangirl when I get an e-mail telling me you people did so. I love you all. –Virtual hug-_

_Atomicvegemite: I did realize that the idea of everyone hating the main character is used often, but I didn't know how to go about it differently, in terms of her befriending the crew. I'm trying to think of ideas to make her interact with the people at her school more positively. Thank you for your insight. (By the way, sorry for the hate in this chapter, I already wrote it before your review and didn't know how to change it. There will be love, I promise.)_

_Enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

In the door, stood a tall man with a scowl planted on his tanned face. He was wearing a thin white V-neck that showed off his muscles very well.

This male was an exact look-a-like of my favorite character of One Piece. I let out a surprised squeal that could be heard over the other girls ogling at his muscles and giving squeaks of their own. Everyone looked at me confused of my out of character outburst. I cover my mouth and mutter a small, "Sorry."

I internally punch myself in the face for letting the squeal out of my head. I stare at the person at the door as calmly as possible on the outside, while fangirling and shitting myself repeatedly on the inside.

_IS THAT ZORO? IS THAT _THE_ ZORO?!... If this is all a joke or a dream, I will slaughter something… Actually, I'm perfectly happy with dying right now. I just saw the exact look alike of my favorite One Piece character. I can't contain my inner fangirl… But it may not be a look alike… It may be the real thing…haha, yeah right. But still… what a hot body… Wait… Who in this world can rock green hair?_

"Is this room 124?" the sexy man at the door asks.

"Why yes, yes it is," Ms. Mathews answered in an unsure tone, "how may I help you?"

"I am a student here, I just got lost along the way."

"…Okay, have a seat anywhere in the room," Ms. Mathews instructed while gesturing to the entire classroom, but she stops and adds in, "Actually, before that, we did a little introduction about our names and a little about ourselves. To be fair, you must do this as well."

He blinked in confusion and stared at the class. I noticed that he looked at both 'Prince' and 'Cho' for a while longer than the other kids in the class.

"Okay," he started, "my name is Hunter and I like my sleep."

After saying his short introduction, he walked to the back of the room where both 'Cho' and I were at. I kept my composure as best as possible while he was walking towards the table. Including me, many people had their eyes on him. Girls saw him as a perfect man and guys thought of him as some competition.

'Hunter' kept eye contact with me and raising a brow. Easily, I kept eye contact under his scowl. I copied him and raised a brow of my own. He shrugged his shoulders and took the seat that was right beside 'Cho'.

Ms. Mathews coughed awkwardly after he found a spot to sit in. All eyes went back to her, but some of the girls kept sneaking looks to the muscular man behind me.

_Usually girlies, I don't care who you drool over, but this one's mine. _I think to myself while smirking.

* * *

After the long homeroom 'meeting' of the day, it was finally next class. In my case, it was AP biology. Of course we weren't going to learn anything, being it was the first day of school, but the teacher of the class was highly hated. Even by me. I usually don't mind teachers because I have respect for them going into a profession dealing with the likes of kids, but this teacher was horrible. Although, when she gets mad and explodes, it's hilarious.

I once had her in foods one year because she was subbing for my regular teacher and I accidently messed up the recipe (we had to write it down, so that we could actually remember it). We were making rice and curry, and on my recipe, which was the one we were using, I had written 3 ½ cups of rice while the original recipe was said to be 1 ½. She literally yelled at my group for wasting rice. Our curry was also burnt because we had no idea what we were doing and didn't know the meaning of sauté. While she was yelling, my group and I were laughing our asses off.

"Hey Krissa!" A distant voice screamed as I was about to enter the classroom. A skinny girl with glasses came running to me with her arms open. As per usual, the girl was dressed in neat clothes and her hair was perfectly placed. I gave a light smile when she came at me. After what seemed like forever, she finally grabbed a hold of me and squeezed my figure.

"I'm so glad you're in my glass this year!" She squealed, "Asian buddies for life!"

"Yeah, I'm glad were in the same class too. But, Caitlin, you're only half." I reply while trying to get her off me. I'm not too big on hugs. She grinned from ear to ear and sang, "Details are just details, Krissy."

"Don't call me that, Catlino."

She made a distasteful face at my nickname, "Stop being such a party pooper, meanie."

"Sorry. So, who's in our bio class?"

She responded by listing a few names and I hummed to what she was saying, until she talked about a new student. Being on high alert of new students after seeing the look a likes of Zoro, Chopper and Sanji, I began to listen closely.

"Oh! We have a new kid in our class," Caitlin mentioned, "She calls herself… Nico?... I'm not too sure, but she's weird looking and wears a cowboy hat. She's also super skinny; all the guys are over her. To me, she seems like a total bitch."

_Nico Robin… This can't be just a coincidence anymore. Is this really like one of those stories? _

I fake a laugh at her end comment and asked while trying to look over her shoulder into the classroom, "Where is she? I can only see people that I already know."

"That's because were not fully in the classroom, dummy. I will point her out, follow me," Caitlin says while grabbing my hand and forcing me into the room. Sure enough, a group of guys were surrounding one desk. In the classroom, as opposed to the last one, was comprised of only science desks fit for two people.

From what I could see, in the middle of the gathering was an annoyed looking woman with a hat covering most of her face. I was trying to get a better look but the crowd of horny boys were in my way. I was about to shove my way past the group until the least liked teacher in my school entered. Caitlin and I quickly found a spot to sit in. I sat alone while Caitlin sat with one of her other friends that she had already planned to sit with.

"Hey, boys and girls," Ms. Chambers said with a smile, "I would like you all to sit with the same gender at each desk."

The table surrounded with boys groaned and complained. But after a taste of the teacher's yelling all of them moved. I tried to sneak glances at the new girl, but since I was in front of her, it would look too obvious.

After almost everyone sat themselves down, two girls were left standing. Obviously Nico was disliked because she was a big-shot with the guys. Ms. Chamber, however, did not like their slowness and yelled, "Ladies? What do you think you're doing? There's a chair in the desk in front of me and one back there. Pick a spot and sit down already! We don't have all day."

The brunette of the two was very mouthy and didn't like when it went her way. So she began an argument with the teacher. I sighed and waited for the bickering to ensue.

"Yeah…um, that's not going to happen," She said while chewing her gum loudly, making her want me to punch her in the mouth. I wouldn't actually do that, but I was imagining it happening.

Ms. Chambers obviously disliked her attitude and warned, "Miss, I don't like your attitude and I don't want to send anyone to the office on the first day."

"My attitude is only caused by you trying to make me sit with the slut who wants to get in everyone's pants or the gross bitch that no one likes."

"Young lady! That was really rude and uncalled for; I will make you call your parents. "

"Ha. Ms. Chambers, I didn't know if you knew this, but calling ones parents in grade twelve doesn't matter unless you're Asian(1)," the brunette replied. This caused an uproar in the class.

After hearing enough, I roll my eyes and stand, successfully putting myself on the spot. I grab my bag that was perched by the desk leg and looked at the brunette with a completely straight face, "The 'gross bitch' will now sit with the slut because the bitch is tired of this 'fight'. You and the other shallow, ignorant moron can sit together and talk about how you two will make this planet worse. You're welcome."

I automatically make my way to the desk that the other girl was sitting at. The class was dead silent except for the few snickers from the people who didn't like the brown haired lady.

From my view, the new kid was highly amused at my comeback. I sat down and she lifted her hat to look at me and show her face that was hidden from before. Her piercing dark eyes were softened and her thin lips were curved into a small smile.

This is when I realized that this couldn't be a coincidence. One Piece characters were on planet Earth at _my_ school.

* * *

_(1): I am sorry if this offended you, but I had to make her seem as shallow as she is. I myself am Asian and the main character is as well. I may put in stuff like this to accentuate the characters personality._

_Sorry, I get really paranoid if I feel that someone is going to be offended from what I say/write. Or I just let it slide and make them think I'm an asshole, but not in this case. _

_The incident in foods actually happened to me with the teacher that Ms. Chambers was modeled after. It was some fun times. _

_Just saying, most of the random kids and teachers in this story actually exist. I just tweaked them a bit and changed some of their names. It would be really awesome if someone from my school read this and told me they recognized the characters. But no one I know from my school reads fanfiction. –sigh-_

_**Important note-**_

_**From now on I will be updating weekly. The reasons of this are:**_

_**a) I have enough time to make them lengthy and good quality.**_

_**b) I can catch up to the series and hopefully be all caught up in the 4**__**th**__** or 5**__**th**__** update. (I watch a lot in a day, but lately I've been lazy and haven't been watching any.)**_

_**c) I may update more frequently than a week, but I telling you that I will update weekly will guarantee that I will ATLEAST a week. **_

_Read and Review. I am open to criticism and randomness._

_I just realized that my author notes are lengthy and probably no one will read this. Oh well, it's for my own entertainment and yours if you do read it. :)_


	3. Acceptance

_For the past two chapters I forgot about the disclaimer. Oopsies…_

_I don't own One Piece. If I did, I would probably be caught up with the series and not have enough time to be writing fanfics._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Both Robin and I walked together down the hall having a casual conversation after our lengthy introduction to our new class. As I was leaving to go to art, my next class, she caught up with me and told me the little fight was highly entertaining and that she thinks we would be good friends. From then on, we slowly walked through the halls, talking.

"So, Why'd you move to this school? As you can see, it's not that good, "I ask curiously, wondering what she would reply.

"Well, my adopted family did some unspeakable things in our last school and we randomly picked this one," she replied while brushing some stray hairs out of her face.

_So that's their cover story…Adopted family? Are they aware that they're on a different world? How long have they been here? Has anyone pointed out the anime/manga to them?... So many questions, so little answers._

I notice the room in which my next class is set in and nudge Nico, she looks at me with a raised brow, "My class is just that room right there. I'll see you in Biology, and hopefully some of other classes."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye,"I mumble and watch her white hat disappear down the hallway filled with numerous people.

It turns out that in Biology the person you sat next to was your partner for the whole semester. Meaning, I was partners with an archaeologist that has devil fruit powers from an anime. If I were to say that to anyone, I would probably end up in an asylum or get weird looks from the person I am telling.

_Wait… Devil fruit powers…Do they work on earth?_ I shake off the thought for now and make my way into the room.

As I walk into the class, all the tables are taken. I stand in the door a little dumbfounded as to where I should sit. I also scan the room on the look out for any new faces. After realizing there was no new students, a group of girls call my name, "Kirssa!"

I blink and look towards the table. It was a group of girls that I would occasionally talk to. I somewhat befriended them one year because they told me they admired my temperance and my hostility. Although it was a little weird and awkward for me, they were very kind people, so I couldn't turn them down. The girls start to make gestures symbolizing they want me to sit with them. I shrug my shoulders and walk to the large square table.

As I sit down on a blue stool, I am bombarded with stuff such as 'how are you', 'I saw what you did in Biology, good going!', 'how did your summer go', and 'we should hangout this year.'

I politely answer their questions one by one and awkwardly laugh as they tell me their stories. I'm not the type of person to easily hold a conversation. If you didn't notice, I'm pretty anti-social.

"Guys," Munroe, whom was at the head of the table, said loudly grabbing all of our attention, "have you seen the new kids? There's so many this year."

"Yes! One of them is so hot," one of them replied, "I think his name was… Prince?

"Ugh, the blonde one? He is way too cheesy for my liking," the girl sitting beside me added in while she pretended to gag.

"I think his cheesiness is rather cute. At least he's nice to girls."

"Yeah, but he needs to tone down the cheese factor."

"What if he was gay?" I randomly say while they were debating. I snicker to myself and think of all the pairings of him and other men. A few of them furrowed their brows and thought about it.

"That would be the biggest 'what the fuck' moment for me," Bailey, the girl beside me, admitted while grabbing a hold of her chin with her left hand. A few chuckles and giggles were heard from around the table.

"Girls, look," Megan, who was beside Munroe, pointed at the door. Everyone stopped their mini-conversations with the others at the table and turned to look. I was still chuckling about the yaoi reference that only I got, but pushed it aside to look at the door expecting our teacher to be there. My expectations were wrong. At the door stood a petite girl wearing a black long sleeve sweater and skinny jeans which showed off her thin legs. This girl was not just any girl; she was awfully familiar girl with orange hair.

_Hello, Miss. Nami-swan. _

The out of place orange haired girl shyly looked around the room. Since there were no empty tables to sit at, she would have to pick one of the groups.

"Don't you think we should let her sit here?" I blurt out which turns everyone's heads to me.

Everyone nodded their head and agreed in their own ways. I offered myself to talk to her since I was the one who came up with the idea. I hurried to the door to quickly make it before any of the guys come to harass her. A few of them were eyeing her up and down and obviously whispering about her amongst themselves.

"Hello," I announce while smiling. I snap her out of her trance and she turns to look at me with her large curious eyes. She looks at me for a second, smiles back and replies, "Hi."

"You were looking somewhat lost, so I was wondering if you would want to sit with us," I ask while gesturing to the table that I had left. She bit her lip in thought and looked a little troubled and nervous. I winked at her and smirked, "don't worry, they won't mind. Plus, we'll keep all the men, who are currently looking you over, away from you."

She smirks herself and nods her head. I gesture her to follow me to the table. She complies and walks behind me. Before we reach the table, I steal a vacant stool from another table and drag it, so that she is sitting beside me. I sit down and she follows.

Beside us, Bailey smiles showing off her colourful braces, "Hello there, lady, I'm Bailey. May I ask for your name?"

"Uh, hi, I'm Nojiko." The new member of the table reluctantly says.

_Nojiko. Nice name of choice, Nami-swan. I'm surprised it wasn't Bellemere._

"That's a very pretty name," I point out, "my name's Krissa."

"Thanks Krissa, I like yours too."

"Thank you… Anyways, why doesn't everyone say there names so Nojiko can try to remember them?"

"Okay," Munroe agreed willingly, "I am Munroe."

Next to Munroe, a girl spoke, "I'm Adrianna," From there on everyone said their names around the table.

"My name's Michelle"

"I'm Bailey, but I said that."

"Krissa, here."

"I'm Emily, but you can call me Emmy or Em."

"Megan."

After everyone was done 'Nojiko' looked like she had a mental image of everyone in her head and tried to remember all of our names.

* * *

All the girls were fond of her and enjoyed her being a new part of the group. Our teacher had been late to class and had gotten a rather important phone call from one of her daughters that took the rest of the class that she attended. So the whole class was a freebie to talk and socialize with everyone.

The first half of school was over after that class and it was now lunch. I was itching for it to be lunch, so I could text my close friend about the situation I was in. She was a pretty open-minded and secretive person. I wouldn't have to worry about her spreading this around.

After the lunch bell rang, I went to my locker that contained my phone and bagged lunch. On the first days of school, I prefer eating in the cafeteria mainly because they give away free food. Also, I would like to see if the whole straw hat crew would be together during lunchtime. I usually go home because I live just a few minutes away if I take the shortcut.

I grab all my items that I need and walk to the cafeteria. Since I didn't stay for lunch all the time, I didn't have a clique or a posse to sit with. Plus, the girls from art also go home for lunch, so they weren't an option to choose to sit with. All of the cafeteria tables were taken so I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I decide to ditch the free food and I start to make my way to the door leading to the outside.

Our school has a small area outside where not many kids like to eat. Mainly because of random gossip and stories. What they don't know is the hill of nicely cut grass beside the grungy area. It's rather a calming place to eat and set your mind straight.

When I arrive at the hill I sit under the canopy of a large tree. I sit down and rest my head and back against the trunk. I take a deep breath of the fresh air and savour the large space where no other people were. As the trunk supports my body, I reach into my pocket and draw out my beaten up phone. I dial the number of the person that I knew would take in the newly found information.

On the third ring, a voice answers, "_What's up, shortie? Are you missing me?_"

"Hello to you too." I grumble and glare at the ground because of the nickname.

"_I'm kidding…How's the first day going?_"

"Hm… Let's see… I got threatened and confronted in homeroom by a makeup ridden blondie, whose name I don't know, I got the shittiest teacher and people for my Biology class, I also told off a girl in the biology class that was blatantly rude to a new kid and I befriended a few fresh-faces. So to sum it all up, it's going pretty well."

"_Aside from the befriending part, that sounds like a normal day to me." _

I give a small chuckle at her statement and reply, "I'm not that bitter, am I?"

"_Oh trust me, you ar_e."

"Good to know," I respond, "hey, do you remember when we thought of anime characters coming to our school?"

I hear a quiet chuckle sounding from the other line, "_Yep, those were the days. Why are you bringing that up anyways?"_

"Well… it's happening to me at this very moment," I calmly respond. After my statement silence ensued. When I didn't hear anything from the other line, I was worried she had hung up on me. I start panicking and call for her name, "Kate? Kate, you there?"

"_Y-yeah…You're kidding right?"_

"Nope, 100% serious."

"_I can't believe it. Prove it to me."_

"You can't believe your best friend? I'm a little hurt."

"_So you are kidding, ha-ha, very funny. I'm not that gullible, Krissa."_

I run my right hand down my face and sigh, "Kate. I'm not kidding. I'm completely serious. You know me, by now I would've dropped the joke already."

"_Well, I'm sorry I doubt you when you say 'anime characters are in my school'. It's just not possible."_

"Trust me. That's what I thought too. But can you atle-"I stop midsentence when I hear distant voices.

"Dumbass," one of them said.

"Shut up, shitty Marimo," another of them retorted.

"Swirly eyebrow."

"Idiot."

_Sanji? Zoro?... Wait, what if the whole crew is with them?_

On the phone, I hear Kate repeating my name. I press the phone to my ear once again an answer, "yeah, sorry."

"_What were you talking about before?"_

"I don't know. I'll message you later, okay? There are some people coming towards me."

"_What do y-"_

Before she finishes her sentence I hang up. I was going to get an earful on that later on. I push that aside and grab my untouched lunch and slowly walk towards the familiar voices. The more I walk the louder and clearer the voices appear. I couldn't help but listen in.

"Will you two please stop fighting for a moment?" a feminine voice sounded. I was guessing it was Nami.

"Hai, Nami-swan," Sanji replied in his weird lovesick voice.

"Has anyone seen our captain lately? I haven't seen him at all since this morning," Robin questioned.

"Now that you say that, I haven't seen him either. Zoro?" Nami mentioned.

"Haven't seen him," Zoro lazily answered.

I hid behind a tree as cover as they walk towards the place I was originally at. What I didn't notice, however, were a few jocks silently throwing around some pig skin. And since I have the best luck ever, the pig skin decided to greet my face causing me to fall and start yelling profanities, successfully putting me on the spot.

_I hate my life.  
_

* * *

_I'm not too sure on how I feel about this chapter…_

_I also have a question if you're willing to answer. You being the readers I would like to hear your input. The question is: Should I put any type of romance into the story? Such as the main OC going with one of the crew members, or one of the crew members falls for one another. I'm contemplating on if I should or shouldn't add it in. I'm all ears if you have any suggestions._

_This is a somewhat short author note…Congratulations to me._

_Read and Review :)~_


	4. Dispersed

_Yet another thank you to those that reviewed, favorited and alerted.  
_

_Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"Dammit," I groan after I finally finished my string of swear words. I look up seeing the offenders who threw the ball rushing towards me. I carefully try to stand up and hold the tree that I was leaning on for support.

"Shit. I'm so sorry," one of them called to me, most likely the one with the good arm. "Let me bring you to the nurse's office."

I wave them off and yell back, "Nah, it's okay. I'm good."

I look up and notice the three kids, who were playing with the ball, were frozen in shock. I innocently look at them and cock my head to the side.

_They must be from a lower grade. Man, is my reputation of me being scary that bad?_

I grab their football and throw it as far as I could in their direction. They picked it up and quickly walked away from the scene. I sighed and brushed myself off, but the sudden movement caused my knees to give out causing me to fall forward. I closed my eyes and stuck my hands out ready for the ground to greet me as the ball did, but the pain didn't come. I hesitantly open my eyes and come face to face with a blonde-haired cook. Without thinking, I gasped and pushed him away with as much force as I could manage. I then realized what I did, looked down and apologized, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, it happens to him all the time," Zoro said from behind me while chuckling. I jumped and turned around. My eyes widened seeing all of the crew, except for their captain. I regained my composure and shook it off. The corner of my lips turned up as I saw Sanji and Zoro fighting each other off.

"Oi! You want to fight."

"Bring it on, you pathetic cook."

"Shut the hell up, shitty swordsman."

With both hands, I suddenly grab my head to somehow stop the pain. For some odd reason, the ball was taking a bigger toll than I would've expected.

"Hey," Robin spoke while holding out her hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nod my head, look up at the crew and smile. I then grab Robin's hand and mutter a small 'thanks'. Chopper, Nami and Robin narrow their eyes while Zoro and Sanji continue their fight. Usopp looks at everyone around and then looks at me with a dumfounded expression.

"You're Krissa, right?" Nami asks.

"Yep, you're Nojiko," I answer. I then look at the other straw pirates that I had met and named them off with their fake names, "you're Cho…Prince…Hunter…And you're Nico."

"Oh yeah! You were in my first class," Chopper finalized. I nodded and smirked. He still looked concerned as to how my head was, so I gave in.

"Hey, Cho… Aren't you studying to be a doctor? You should know a couple things by now," I ask while grabbing my head once again. "Do you think you can help me out here? I hate going to see the nurse's because they're honestly useless."

His eyes lit up and he smiled behind his mask, "Uh… okay, but I'm not that good."

"Don't be so modest. I bet you're great," I acknowledged while grinning at him. His eyes widened and he grinned and swooned. "Saying that won't make me happy, idiot."

_Well, no doubt about it. That's for sure Chopper.  
_  
I chuckled after he finished his statement while Usopp and Nami were staring at Chopper with a straight face. Using the tree I was hiding behind, I sat down and rested my back against it. Chopper immediately went into doctor mode and took the blue backpack off and rummaged through. Soon enough, he pulled out a small flashlight.

"Open your right eye and close your left, please," he instructed. I complied and was blinded by a bright light. It suddenly turned off and his face read that it was nothing to serious. I sighed in relief.

"You don't have a concussion, but I have some pain-killers if it hurts that bad," he told me while once again rummaging through his doctor bag.

"Glad to hear, but I think I'm good without the pain-killers," I inform him, "sometimes pain-killers give me more pain."

He looked up from his bag and stared at me for a bit. After a while he deemed that I was fine and closed the blue bag and placed it back on his bag. He offered his hand out to me like Robin previously had done.

"I'll sit here for a bit, I'm just a little dizzy," I admitted while fully resting myself onto the tree and closing both of my eyes.

"Oi, Hunter. She's like you," Usopp joked. I crack my eye open to stare at him and then at Hunter.

"Eh?" Zoro called from a few meters away. His fight with Sanji was still continuing, for Nami didn't stop them. Soon enough though, she got sick and tired of it and hit them both on the head, "You idiots! Stop fighting, dammit."

"Hai, Mellorine," Love cook yells while Zoro lowers his fists. I smirk and close my one eye once again. By this time, I still hear both Sanji and Zoro bickering while their voices approach to where I am and the rest of their crew is.

"So, who's this lovely lady?" Sanji questioned. I could suddenly feel a presence of someone near my face.

"She's in our homeroom class. Some guys accidently hit her in the head with a ball and fled," Chopper explained.

"EH?!" Sanji yelled angrily. "Who dares hit a lady and runs? Pathetic. If I see them, I will be sure to give them a good hit."

"You don't even know what they look like," Zoro said while yawning. My guess was he was lying on the ground trying to get some sleep. At this point, I open my eyes once again revealing my light brown orbs. I look at Sanji and smile, "It's alright."

"I beg to differ," Sanji snapped while pulling something out of his pocket. In his hand was a small white box. I raised an eyebrow at the object, but then realized it was a pack of cigarettes.

"Excuse him, he's rather…passionate when it comes to physical harm to women," Nami explained while she was staring at the smoke emitting from the now lit cigarette in Sanji's hand.

"I noticed," I stated while looking at her. "That's not always a bad thing, though. There's not much guys that are like that nowadays."

"Very true," Robin added in. While we were conversing about this, Sanji proceeded to grin like an idiot and not so quietly whisper to Chopper.  
"You see, Cho, this is how you get on the good side of women," he remarked while giggling. Chopper looked intrigued. "This is what leads you to a good treat."

As if on cue, Nami punched him in the head causing him to stumble and drop his cigar. He whined and started to plead forgiveness to the orange-haired woman. On the ground lay an amused swordsman with a smirk planted on his face. Chopper, on the other hand, looked scared while Usopp tried comforting him. That's when I realized I wasn't formally introduced to the straw-hat sharpshooter. I turned to stare at him while he stared back. I slightly smiled and introduced myself, "I don't think I've met you in any of my classes…I'm Krissa."

"I am Elbaf! I have 8 000 followers and know a great hero nam-" Usopp said, but was stopped by an obvious kick to the calf from Sanji whom was behind him. It seemed that Sanji was trying to do it secretly, but I clearly saw the hit. Usopp tried covering up his whine and tears from the blow. I raised a brow.

_Was he going to say Sogeking?... Also, Sanji kicked him meaning that they know they shouldn't be blurting about their actual lives. Maybe if I get a hold of Luffy he would tell me the whole story. I don't think he'll be able to contain himself from blurting anything. _

"Never mind," choked Usopp while he hobbled away from the group. Chopper was on his tail looking worried and disappeared with him.

"He looks a little…troubled," I announce while pretending to be concerned. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

Nami faked a laugh and tried to shrug off my concern, "He'll be fine. He's just a little shy in front of girls."

From the corner of my eye, I notice Zoro snort with amusement. Nami noticed as well, but tried to contain her death aura that she was leaking to the swordsman. She was smiling at me while her hand was balled up in a fist and shaking. I was about to make a comment until a loud ring echoed through the area. Noticing it was my phone; I took it out of my pocket and read the familiar number.  
_  
_I gave a deadpan expression to the inanimate object in my hand while my right eye slightly twitched from annoyance. Knowing that she wouldn't stop calling, I decided to excuse myself from the crew, "Sorry, I have to take this. See you all later, hopefully."

They all grunted goodbye or something similar to that after I stood and dusted myself off. I quickened my pace and answered the still ringing phone.

"You really couldn't wait," I grumbled into the microphone of my cellular device.

"_Nope, not really. Firstly, I don't like being hung-up on. Secondly, I was wondering what anime they're from because I want to see if there's any hot guys."_

I cautiously look around me before saying, "It's from One Piece. Also, there's a reason why I didn't want to tell you on the phone because they're in a close proximity."

_"Fine… I'll message you later."_

"Thank you. Talk to you later," I sigh as I shut my flip phone. I check the time and realized I had 10 more minutes of lunch. Our lunch breaks were very short for some odd reason. I shrugged and just decided to stall my time at study hall since I didn't want to walk to my apartment.

I walk to the door in which I had come from and re-enter the lunchroom. Oddly, the room was fairly quiet aside from the hushed whispers emitting from the people.

* * *

_I passed the part where Luffy and Usopp duel about the Going Merry and I was balling my eyes out. Ugh, Anime/manga writers and their drama. Why do they make it so sad? :'(_

_(That was a few days ago, I'm currently on episode 300)_

_I didn't know what Usopp's fake name should be, so I just went with Elbaf. I couldn't find a better name than that, so bear with it._

_Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I didn't really intend on it being this short, but it happened. My bad._


	5. Assumptions

_Tough chick:__Unfortunately when I started this fic and thought of the idea, I wasn't that far into the anime, so I didn't know those characters. I may bring them in as the story progresses, but it's not likely._

_Vongolafan16:__Very good guess. Is it that predictable?_

_Enjoy the chapter, readers :)_

* * *

"Oi! Stop being an idiot and let's go," A tense voice yelled from the front of the lunchroom. His voice was clear and blatant because of the lack of the usual loud chatter in the room. From where I was currently standing I couldn't see whom the voice belonged to, nor did I know the current situation.

To my right, I see two girls in my grade walking away from the front and walking towards the door that I had just entered though. They were both muttering things and laughing about it to one another. I decide to ask them what the scene was instead of fully moving myself.

"Excuse me," I said while slightly walking in front of their way. "Do you know what the big fuss at the front is?"

The two girls stop their chattering and look at me. The taller brunette of the two looked at me and muttered, "There's these two freaks at the front fighting. While one of them was peacefully eating, a random guy punched him in the back of the head. He was pretty built too, so it looked like it hurt."

_Seems a lot like Luffy and Zoro to me. _The thought of them doing that caused me to internally give a deadpan expression at their actions and how they caused a scene.

"It's true," her friend spoke while nodding her head vigorously. "When he was hit, his head hit the table and I swear it cracked."

Her friend laughed and looked back to her with disbelief, "Yeah right, it _totally_cracked."

"It did! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

I chuckle awkwardly before they start a full-fledged argument and smile, "thank you."

They smile back and continue walking towards their destination before I stopped them. Wanting to see this scene with _my _two eyes I made my way to the front of the spacious lunchroom. Sure enough, I saw the scene that was so interesting to the other people around me.

Squinting, I saw a skinny boy in a blue t-shirt tightly gripping a lunch table for dear life while 'Hunter' was pulling at his legs attempting to remove him. My eyesight wasn't the greatest and I didn't want to go any closer than I already was, but that was the scene that registered into my brain.

"Oi!" Zoro said annoyed with light hints of embarrassment. "Let go of the table, dammit!"

From the left of the scene I made out the shapes of the rest of the straw-hat crew. Nami was cautiously looking at everyone in the large room while whispering quietly to Usopp whom was also on high alert and looking over people. Robin was laughing at their antics while Sanji was eyeing all of the ladies in the space. Chopper was uncomfortably standing and watching as other people were looking at him. He obviously didn't like being put, or being in the spotlight.

"Don't wanna!" a high childish voice screeched while still gripping the table with all of his strength.

…_Luffy_

"Don't make me kill you," Zoro growled while managing to pry him off for a second. The boy retaliated by repeatedly punching him on the chest looking much like a young child when they don't get their way.

"I'll make you food later if you stop causing a scene," Sanji muttered loud enough for me to hear. Once the boy who I deduced as Luffy heard the statement, he stopped struggling immediately and relaxed. His whole body became limp and he hung onto the swordsman as his legs were intertwined behind his back. This caused a few chuckles and remarks from the male population, and a few squeals from the females. Zoro, being the prideful and serious man he is, did not take kindly to his actions.

"Idiot! Let go of me or I'll cut both of your legs off," he snapped.

"Why?" Luffy asked while laughing at his upside-down vision.

"You're making both of us look like idiots. Not that it's hard for you to do, but don't drag me into it."

"Are you sure that's his doing?" Sanji added in after ogling at a couple of girls. Zoro suddenly turned his menacing glare to the blonde male dressed in a fancy suit. Zoro slowly gripped the face of who was dangling from him which stopped the laughter of the said person and changed into small grunts. The marimo raised his arm in the air and forcefully slammed Luffy into the shined white tiled floors of the lunchroom, all the while glaring at Sanji. If that was in fact Zoro, he held back quite a bit. The floor was at close to no damage from the impact. Gasps erupted in the semi-quiet room while a few people chanted the word 'fight' repeatedly.

"Do you want to go, love cook?!" Zoro asked while still holding his deathly glare. Sanji being used to his fearful glare returned it easily. He smirked and went into a battle stance, "bring it on, you wannabe swordsman."

Clearly, Nami was done with their fights and finally took action. Before Sanji lifted his leg or moved a muscle, she ran to him and whispered something into his ear. It wasn't audible to me due to where I was standing. Whatever she said seemed to please the man, although Zoro still wasn't and turned his gaze to the greedy orange-haired girl. Sanji was already out of the lunchroom by the time Zoro realized. It seems they all had fled, for none of the other members were visible to my eyes.

What was visible to my eyes, however, wasn't the missing people, but the cold chilling glare Nami had placed on her face. She was glaring up at the swordsman with much intensity while the hand to her right was twitching. She forced a smile on her face while she sluggishly walked to Zoro. Zoro tried keeping a straight face, but instead he had slightly wide eyes while his brows were furrowed. It seemed that he was silently asking Nami of what she was going to do. If looks could kill, the sexy marimo wouldn't be alive, but that wouldn't be a happy time for anyone.

When Nami finally reached Zoro, it pulled me out of my trance. I raised a brow on what she was planning to do. She stopped about half a meter away from him. Her face was still adorned with her killing glare and plastic smile. She lifted her right hand up to his face. My guess, even though it was very far-fetched, and probably many other people's guesses was she was going to stroke his cheek lovingly, but that theory was soon cleared up.

Her hand latched onto his ear and dragged him out of the room despite his complaints and death threats. Laughs and smart-ass comments ensued. I placed a ghost smile on my face as they left the room with a flashy departure.

* * *

Lunch had finally come to an end and throughout the entirety of the school, the biggest news and gossip was about the incident with the new kids. Rumors such as 'it was all an act to seem cool' and 'it's a love triangle between all of them' were the biggest speculations that were being passed on ear to ear. After leaving the lunchroom, none of them were spotted, although, I had a good idea in where they were.

Being the first day of school, it was only mandatory for the twelfth year students to attend one more class. After the next period class was an assembly introducing teachers and such to the newer and younger kids in the school. New students of my grade were highly encouraged to attend, but not much do.

I happily walk to my next class after I had stored the lunch that I haven't ate due to all of the recent commotion. Knowing my next class is my favorite subject, I push away all of my worries to deal with at home or somewhere else. My goal right now is to just focus and not daydream about the occurrences. But of course, that will not happen knowing my luck and the school.

I finally reach the said class I was walking to and take my regular seat by the window. I was admiring the small rays of sun that managed to peek out of the heavy cloud that was now forming. Small drops of rain from the heavens splattered the clear glass of the classroom. I sigh happily knowing that there was going to be rainfall instead of heat. A small tap on my shoulder brings me back and I turn to see whoever did it. I become face to face with a large eyed navigator. I raise a brow and she looks at me hesitantly.

"Um… Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked while pointing at the desk that was not far from mine.

_If I become buddy-buddy with the crew, I might know how they reached planet earth. It's not like I was going to become enemies with them, anyway._

I smirk lightly, "sure, it's a free country. Sit wherever you want."

"Heh," she laughs sheepishly while nervously rubbing her neck with her right arm, "I also that as well, but wherever I sit people are perverted or hate me."

"Considering what you did at lunch, that's what will happen to you," I inform her while glaring back at the girls who were glaring at Nami. I guess the boys found some new eye-candy as opposed to the regular girls.

Nami hardened her lips and furrowed her brows, "I guess you're right. The idiotic people I know caused me to do this."

"So," I start while having a hopeful glint in my eye. "How do you know those people? I mean, you're all new kids and you know each other. My guess is that you're from a foster home of some sort? Sorry, if this is too personal."

"Well, we're j-"

"Oi. Nojiko," A voice I wasn't expecting interrupted her while she was about to tell me how they knew each other. I internally gave an annoyed expression, but was also curious of the person who just spoke.

"L-luffy?" Nami said with an unexpected tone. "I thought you left with Hunter."

_He goes by his original name?...If they use fake names for an attempt to cover themselves, it's not smart to keep the main characters name. Although, knowing Luffy he probably wouldn't remember his fake name. It's surprising he remembers the crew member's names._

"Nope," he shook his head. "I was bored, so he told me to come to you."

Nami sighed heavily at being put in charge of their captain. She then realized I was here and introduced me, "Luffy, this is Krissa. Krissa this is…Luffy."

The straw-hatted male turned to grin at me like a Cheshire cat, "Nice to meet ya."

I stare at his hat mesmerized on how beat up it actually looked. During lunch, his hat wasn't near him or on him, so that's why I questioned his identity. Now that he's wearing it front and center, and he has the same name, I have no more doubts.

I glance at the large clock above the whiteboard and notice there was about five minutes before our teacher was going to arrive. Seeing a random stray pencil on my desk I start to twirl it casually while I notice the tension between Luffy and Nami. Nami being annoyed while Luffy stared at her with wide eyes like an innocent child. I internally snort at his attempt to be pristine.

A few minutes passed and more students began to pile in. From where I was seated, I could hear a few rumors and assumptions about the crew. This caused them to look at the general area of where we were sitting at.

"I don't like being stared at," Nami whispered slightly mad, slightly annoyed. She didn't exactly glare at the people who were clearly talking about her, but she didn't give them a welcoming stare."What are they talking about?" Luffy asked curiously while staring at those whom entered the room.

Nami glared at him and his idiocy and growled, "That unneeded scene you created in the lunchroom. I mean, it's the first day, can't you two tone it down a little?"

"Oh," he muttered, "my bad."

I let out a small chuckle. Nami didn't enjoy this, however, so she stood up and decided to not-so-secretly pull out his chair that he was currently rocking in. This caused his back to harshly come in contact with the desk behind him. If that were a normal person, they would mostly likely be writhing in pain.

A few girls who entered rushed over to him and asked if he was okay. He simply waved them off and stretched out his back. They proceeded to glare at the culprit.

"That was rude and unnecessary," one of them said with heavy attitude laced in their tone, "you should apologize."

Nami was still glaring at Luffy who was oblivious to the girls' actions. She didn't look back at the girls but mumbled a small 'sorry'. Because she was still glaring at Luffy and ignoring the girls, this caused them to be furious and a random need to be physical.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. A review would make me happy, even if it has nothing to do with the story :)_

_(This is my shortest author note :D) _


	6. Storms

_Anyone keep up with the Naruto manga? If so, last week's chapter successfully blew my mind. I overthought the whole identity thing. From what I heard, most people did as well. Who knew, eh?_

_I always forget the disclaimer… I don't own One Piece, nor will I ever because of my terrible plot ideas…_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Before I could react, the girl who Nami was ignoring lifted her hand. In a swift movement, said hand connected with Nami's cheek. My eyes widened slightly and then proceeded to intensely glare at the offender and her followers. I slammed both my hands onto the desk and was about to stand up until the girl who hit Nami fell forward and barely caught herself on the tiled ground. I raised a brow whilst continuing my glare and looked at the ground and saw Nami with an annoyed expression and her leg sticking out.

"What the hell was that for?" she growled while holding her now pinkish cheek with her right hand. After she had tripped the apparent ringleader of the group, the followers of her rushed towards her body that was on the floor.

"Eh…?" Luffy looked at all of us with his head cocked to the side looking as oblivious as ever. Apparently something was more interesting, so he diverted his attention to somewhere else. After a few seconds, he wandered off somewhere. I decided to ignore him and keep my eyes on the scene.

"You were the one being a bitch to Luffy," the ringleader breathed angrily. She slowly got up using her arm strength also with the help of some of her friends surrounding her. Nami looked utterly surprised at her comment and stuttered in disbelief and anger, "W-What?!"

I just shook my head slightly, ignored the staring and walked over to Nami. I offered her a hand in which she complied by grabbing it and smiling at me, but was still confused at the girl glaring at both of us.

"Don't act stupid with me," she half yelled, half snarled. This caused everyone, the people who weren't paying attention and the people who were, to turn their heads towards us and divert all their attention towards us as well. Tired and annoyed of all of the recent occurrences, I let out a loud sigh and ran my right hand over my face.

_What an action packed first day… I really just need to relax, take a warm bath and think about all this._

From beside me, I noticed Nami still didn't get the gist as to why she was hit and now targeted. She edged closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Do you know what the hell they're going on about?"

I turned my head to her and muttered back, "Luffy's a big shot with the girls. Because of this, if you hurt him, you must suffer the wrath of all of his fan girls."

"Really?" Nami sighed with a deadpan expression on her face. She then turned towards the girls and smiled sheepishly. She defensively put both of her hands up and said, "…Look, I think we're just in a disagreement. I am very sorry for tripping you."  
_  
_"Why, hello class! Sorry I am late, please take your seats."

Everyone looked to the front of the room to see the now present teacher in the English class. It seemed that the girl who started the fight was a goodie-two-shoes, for she immediately fled and took a seat, her friends closely by her side. I narrow my eyes at their pathetic surrender and flee. I roll my eyes and make my way back to my seat by the window. Nami follows and sits to the desk on my right.

"How did all of your summers go?" Our teacher asked with a highly energetic voice. Everyone in the classroom mumbled a small 'good' or 'terrible'. The teacher then proceeded to question some of them. I tuned her out, not wanting to be a part of class discussion.

I rest my elbow on the desk and rest my head on my hand. I absent mindedly drummed my fingers with my left hand as I watched the plain view outside of the window. My overwhelming thoughts prevented me from being relaxed at the sight of the rain that was now falling.

_Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Robin… They're all here, but … How?_

* * *

Class ended with nothing interesting. During the entire class we talked about our stories during summer. The excitement I had coming into the class concluded to a zero by the end. After our teacher announced our dismissal, I grabbed my bag that was by the leg of the desk and stood up. I look to my right and open my mouth thinking Nami was there. When I turned completely, there was an empty desk. I blinked for a few seconds and close my mouth.

_That was a quick departure._

I stop for a moment and look around the class to see whom was present. Apparently, I was slow because it seemed everyone fled just as our teacher let us go. She was also absent from the room. I sigh and wave it off and make my way to the door. That is, until I was stopped by people I didn't even know were there.

"Hey bitch."

I sheepishly look up from the view of my shoes and to the person blocking my path. It was the same girl from the beginning of class. _Well, thank you for ditching me, Nami. Appreciate the kind thought._

"Hello," I say while waving with my right arm. Around her, I notice about three other girls standing, one of them being a familiar face. "Hey, Megan. Fancy seeing you here."

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name, but she brushed it off and kept the same demeanor as the others. The other two followers went to glare at the short-haired girl named Megan.

"Since the other one left, we just have to deal with you," the leader announced while going closer to my face. I duck and walk around her and past her peasants. She let out a noise of annoyance.

"Not in the mood, maybe later," I mutter as I take a step out of the class into the packed hallway of year twelve students. Yelling and screams were heard throughout. I stood on my tippy toes, ignoring the idiots behind me and hoping to see a moss ball as a head. I was hoping they were just roaming around the halls and I could 'casually' bump into them, but was thoroughly disappointed.  
_  
_"Who ya looking for? A teacher? Are you going to tell on us, snitch?" the leader taunted childishly while the others who were now closer to me laughed.

"I hope you know, you are acting very immature at the moment," I grunt while looking at her at the corner of my eye. I sighed after I didn't see any people of the crew and attempted to walk out, but yet again I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around fully and looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Look, I really have to go and I don't want to deal with this right now. If you would be so kind and let me go, I will talk to you when I am feeling better. Alright? Bye."

After I made my statement, I immediately left not wanting to hear any of her whining or complaints. I managed my way through the loud and crowded hallways of my school. I finally reached my locker grabbed my phone and lunch, and headed to the exit.

Without any trouble or sightings of the straw hat crew, I made it to the exit of my hell. Once I walked outside, the refreshing smell of rain and wet grass flooded my nose. I sighed happily at the cool weather and wind hitting my face.

* * *

I reach the familiar brown door of my home that I had lived in since I was a child. I nudged the floor mat on the ground with my now wet and dirty shoe and reveal the cement underneath and a small silver key. I pick it up and insert it into the door, I turn and hear a small click symbolizing that it's unlocked. I replace the key, flip over the mat and open the door to see a small light on in the kitchen and dining room area.

"I'm home," I call into the house seeing if anyone was with me, or someone had just left the light on. I heard a distant sound of a few plates in the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow and slip off my shoes to see if anyone was there. I walk down the spacious and empty hallway to the dimly lit light of the dining room. I poke my head in and notice a head of black hair in the corner.

"Mom?" I ask aloud, seeing if she noticed me or not. She then turned around and I noticed how bad of shape she was in. Her eyes were red and bloodshot while dark circles were under her eyes. I cautiously look at her and question an obvious answer, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…fine. I have to leave now. I made some food it's in the fridge. Call me if you need anything, alright?" She weakly said and made her way over to me and kissed my cheek. She left the room and I heard the main door open and shut. And just like that, she left.

I bite my lip, worried of her condition. She hasn't been the same over the past few months. I constantly find rags of blood in the laundry bin that I have to wash to take away the scent. I purse my lips and forget about the whole situation. I walk over and check the phone, like I do every day, to see if there are any new messages or missed calls. It seemed nothing was out of place, so I just decided to phone Kate and vent about everything that happened in this day.

I sat down and leaned my back against the wall of the dining room. I dial her familiar number and waited a few. Three rings were heard and then she picked up the phone, "Yo."

"Hello."

"How's the rest of the day been?" she asked while sniffling.

"Fucking weird, dude." I replied while holding my head that was still slightly hurting from lunch.

"Really? Mine wasn't all too well either. Car wasn't working after I hung up at lunch. Anyways, elaborate about your weird day, please."

"Well…"

Kate interrupts before I finish my sentence, "Is it that One Piece stuff again?"

I sigh heavily into the phone and slump further along the wall, "yes, that. And my mom's not looking too well."

"Again? I thought you said she was better now."

"That's what I thought too, but I think it just became worse when I got home," I scowl slightly even though I knew she wouldn't be able to see it. "I don't know if I should be happy that fictional characters are at my school, or sad because of my mom's condition."

"I don't know about you, but I would be fucking ecstatic if I saw some fictional characters. Although, I don't know what your mom's going through, so I shouldn't be talking," She said while faintly chuckling. I roll my eyes and smirk at her antics and ask, "So, what are you doing right now?"

"Floating in my pool."

"Lucky bastard, don't rub it in," I mutter while glaring at the floor. "I thought you were scared of water."

"I am… but that's why I'm floating. Also, my dad forces me into it since no one else uses it."

I sigh at her knowledge and finally stand up from the floor. I look out the window to see the gray skies and tiny lights in the sky followed by thunder. Kate and I exchange a few stories of our days and such, but she gets cut off after she loudly informed me of her dog almost tipping her floater. I smile and place my phone down onto the table.

I pull my hair up into a ponytail using the elastic I usually keep on my wrist. I decided to take a nice long bath to think more deeply into my thoughts. I also knew that I was going to be alone in the medium-sized house for quite a while.

* * *

_School is starting tomorrow and I am not too happy or excited about it… I apologize in advance if I update late or my chapters become short. I will try my best to update for all of you lovely readers who read this. C:_

_I wish luck to those going into school/are in school/don't have school. Hope you all had a good first day, or day._

_Also, I just watched the episode in which Ace falls. Sorry if I spoiled that, it was spoiled to me too. It…was…so…sad…_

_You guys probably don't care about these author notes. Oh well :P_


	7. Annoyance

_Enchanted Authoress: My main weakness to writing is my tense issues. I really don't understand it and the way my teachers have told me confused me more… If you could point it out to me or even explain it that would be lovely. :)_

_I don't own One Piece, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

I shift uncomfortably in my chair as the rays of the sun pass through the translucent window onto my eyes which completely stun my vision. Class was currently in session and I was using all my willpower to keep my eyes open and focused on the lesson. Seemingly, after the bath that I had taken created my mind to overthink and cloud causing me to lose a few hours of sleep. The hours I did sleep, however, weren't all that well either. My long hair that I would freely let flaunt around was now back and tucked in a loose messy ponytail. The color under my eye faintly matched my dark hair.

I let out a loud sigh that couldn't be heard over the teachers loud lecturing and glare at the window that failed to keep the sunlight out of the room. For the tenth time, I yawn loudly followed by me rubbing my eyes until they were sore and raw.

"Now, all of you choose a partner in the class. I want mixed genders, please."

After the teacher had stated that, groans from the girls and guys who liked staying with their genders were heard. I blinked slowly and drifted my eyes through the fully packed class that I didn't realize until this moment. I just slouched into my chair until the last guy was forced to go with me. Sure enough, everyone was settled with their partner while the teacher called one last time, "Who doesn't have a partner here?"

I raise my hand lazily and she points to a desk further behind me. I grab my bag and drag myself to the desk while looking at the floor. I noticed the stare of everyone and hear a low grumble from the teacher who just directed me. I picked up the pace and finally sat in the desk of two. She cleared her throat and stated, "There should be a booklet of papers in front of you, and I want you all to complete that with this partner. This will be taken for marks, so answer carefully."

I half expected a hand to grab the numerous sheets of paper in front of us and started to answer because usually no one goes with the nerds and they are left for last. Noticing the partner wasn't going to grab it I looked up at his tan arms that were crossed against his well-built chest. I raise a brow and look completely at his face.

My eyes widened seeing a green haired fictional character looking straight ahead with a straight face. I was close to letting out a gasp and a squeal, but covered my mouth and willed myself not to do so. I coughed awkwardly trying to cover up the questions trying to escape. The corners of my lips were forcing themselves up while I fought it. I press my lips tightly together ignoring how I look while sitting here.

"So…" I mumble as calm as possible. I copy his stance and cross my arms in front of me. I dig my nails into my skin and bite my lip nervously. In response, he let out a small grunt and a large yawn. I blinked and looked around the class in an awkward fashion. I noticed a few girls looking at Zoro and trying to catch his attention while speaking loudly or fluttering their heavily mascara coated lashes. He probably didn't get a partner because of the girls' shyness. I ignored them and took small peeks at his face that had the same expression since the first time I had looked at him. I let out a large sigh and look through the somewhat thick booklet. I flipped through it briefly and noticed it was review from grade 11 math and a few notes that were jotted on the side. I clear my throat and grab my pencil, now more awake due to his presence.

"I'm Krissa… You're Hunter, correct?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah," he answered in his low baritone voice. I internally shuddered at his low voice. Externally, I just pursed my lips and started tapping my fingers on the table at the block of conversation. I blinked a few times and was quickly washed once again with my heavy fatigue. I bit my tongue in attempt to stay alert.

"So, how are we going to split the work?" I ask again for an attempt of a longer conversation than the one before.

"Don't know. I don't really care," he muttered still looking straight ahead with his straight face. I sighed loudly again and rolled my eyes at his lack of conversation skills. I blinked a couple of times and grabbed the sheet of paper between us again and stared at the first question.  
_  
1. Factor the expression: 6x__2__- 13x + 5._

My eye twitched at the question. I had completely forgotten everything that I had learned in the past few years. Since I couldn't possibly figure out the first question, I changed my glance to the next one hoping it was easier for me to do. I was wrong. After reading the first two, I slowly read all of the rest of the questions that got harder as the booklet went on. I rested my elbow on the table and leaned my head against my hand. I started tapping my pencil on the desk rapidly as I worked by tired brain to figure the problem.

I placed the paper on the table and slid it in front of Zoro, "do you know the answer to the first question?"

For once, he finally stopped staring at the clear board at the front of the room and looked at the page in front of him. He blinked focusing on the tiny font and numbers, and his eyes narrowed further. After a few minutes he finally answered, "I don't understand it."

"First question and we both don't understand it, awesome," I state sarcastically as he just turns to stare again. I bite my lip once again.

"Damn! I dropped my pencil."

A clear shrilly voice muttered close to our table. I furrowed them in confusion. My question was answered when a red headed curly hair popped up from Zoro's side of the table. She was looking hopefully at Zoro who was still, as always, staring at the interesting thing ahead of him.

"Hi, Krissa! Remember me? I'm Katherine. We used to be best buddies in grade 9," Katherine said, not taking a breath in her sentences.

"Oh…hi?" I answer while scratching my head. She obviously didn't care about me because she was keeping all of her eye contact and attention to the sexy person beside me. Zoro of course, was indifferent and wasn't noticing or ignoring these obvious signals. She kept smiling at him and leaning over the desk even more to show off her cleavage. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find the appropriate words, so I shut my mouth.

"Hey, Krissa, me and some friends are going to the mall. Wanna join?" Katherine asked still not looking at me. I make a face of disgust and shake my head, "No, thanks. I'm good."

"C'mon," she drawled lengthening the 'n'.

"No, it's alright," I reply politely even though she was much too close to Zoro. From the front of the classroom, the teacher noticed her out of her seat and told her to sit back down. She pouted, but followed otherwise. I smirked happily at her lack of presence. My prediction was this table was going to be the center of attention, so I mentally noted to leave the room automatically before I was stopped, or was caught into their plans to flirt with him. I took another glance at Zoro and decided to make some small talk that wasn't about the work we were currently doing.

"You don't talk all that much, do you?" I question while being mesmerized at his tanned face. He moved his dark orbs to be for a brief second then to the bright windows on the right of the classroom.

"Depends. There's usually nothing to talk about," he finally answered still facing away from me.

"Makes sense," I respond nodding, mostly to myself. I'm not much of a talkative person either unless I really want to or it is sorely needed.

"What school did you go to before this one?" I ask hoping I would get a detailed answer, but knowing it wouldn't be likely, my hopes weren't that high.

While I was still studying his face that was visible to me, I noticed his eyes narrowed very slightly. It took him a while to answer, like the previous question, but after a while he just shrugged his shoulders. I raise a brow at his lack of words.

I opened my mouth again, planning to ask another question, but I was cut off my the lunch bell. I closed my mouth immediately, grabbed my bag, said a small 'see you later' to Zoro and quickly walked out of the classroom as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

As opposed to the first day, I left the school to the comfort of my empty home and leftovers from last night. The temperature had risen, causing me to feel sweaty and feel snappier. I help my right hand in front of my face to cover the bright lights radiating from the sun.

I was currently on the dirt path making my way to the school, for it was time for the next period to start. The canopy above wasn't helping to block the sun which made me grumble the whole time along the path. I look towards the ground and kick stray rocks that colored the dark colored ground.

From the distance, I hear a loud bell. I look up and slightly groan. I pick up my pace until it eventually reaches a full-out sprint. I reach the front doors and forget about going to my locker and go to my next class which is the class I dread the most, physics.

I make it to the door and notice it's closing, but I make it between the doors before the teacher shut it. I breath a small 'thanks' and notice everyone staring at me. I awkwardly smile and sit in the empty desk close to me. I look around, looking for fictional characters, but there seemed to be none in this class.

"Hello, students. I am Mr. Smith and I will be your physics teacher for this semester," the teacher announced while shutting the door and moving his place to the front of the class.

"Along the year, you will notice that I," he directed his gaze towards me, "don't like when students are late."

I rolled my eyes when everyone turned their eyes towards me and laughed. He once again started talking in which I completely ignore, for I wasn't able to due to the pain coming from my stomach and tiredness from the lack of sleep. After about ten minutes of me clutching my stomach and trying to keep my eyes open, something was placed in front of me while the teacher was talking with a sticky note attached to it with small handwriting.

_Eat this; it will help you feel better. It's okay, I don't want it._

I narrow my eyes noticing behind the sticky note was a small energy bar. I raised my brow and looked up to the person that I didn't notice before. She was brownish-blonde and smiled at me. I gave a small smile back. Not wanting to be rude, I shrugged my shoulders and opened the wrapper and ate the energy bar. I mouthed a 'thank you' when I was finished, which she responded by mouthing 'no problem.' I stood up to throw the garbage in the trash, but apparently to Mr. Smith that is unacceptable.

"Excuse me, miss," the teacher loudly said, "what do you think you're doing?"

_It seems like this teacher is going to quickly find his way to my shit-list. _

I stop two strides away from the garbage can, look at him and then back, walk to more strides and throw it in the black bin. "Sorry, sir. I didn't know I couldn't throw garbage in the trash."

He loudly 'hmphs' and crossed his arms much like a child would do if they didn't get their way. My lips twitch at the teacher's childish ways.

"Frankly, I don't appreciate your sarcasm," he announces.

I blink, closing my eyes longer than usual and give him a deadpan expression, "I was just throwing out garbage. Would you be happier if I left it on the table?"

"Backtalk is not acceptable in this classroom."

"I am not back talking, I am simply responding to your demanding questions."

"Please take your seat and see me after class. You are disrupting time."

I roll my eyes since he was the cause of this whole 'disturbance'. I sit down and he clears his throat and starts his long explanation of useless things. I noticed the girl whom given me the granola bar was worriedly looking at me with her light green eyes. I ignored her and rested my head into my left hand, being completely pissed off and done with this day.

* * *

_Remember when I said updates may be late? It applied to this chapter. Since school started I've just been tired and lazy every day. Sorry for the late update. I'm halfway through the next chapter, so that one shouldn't be delayed next week._

_So far, I am the only one at my school that is an anime junkie… It's so fun being in a fandom you can't talk about outside of the internet. (I still do to my friend, but I think she's annoyed of it. Fun fact: This friend is who 'Kate' is based off of. She also told me to mention that she gives me ideas and such when I have writers block for this story. So yeah, I mentioned it.)_

_Also, I am so close to finishing One Piece. I'm currently on episode 540. I would've been done by now, but this thing called school keeps cock blocking me._

_Read and review, please. :)_


	8. Casual

_Guess who finally caught up with the manga and anime of One Piece?... I did :)_

_Enjoy the chapter that was mostly a filler chapter because I wanted your input on the question below._

* * *

During the entirety of class, I was glaring right at the teacher, knowing he could feel the hateful stare on him. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the girl who gave me the granola bar, continuously looking in my direction and back to the teacher. If I wasn't enveloped in annoyance and anger, I would be bombarding her with questions and questioning myself on who she was and how come I've never came in contact with her.

Mr. Smith finally gave queue for everyone to leave. I stayed in my spot as I was told to do so when I threw out my garbage. The kind girl sat hesitantly for a few seconds after everyone left, and stared at the desk looking confused and contemplating. Seeing that she wasn't going to leave and Mr. Smith wasn't going to talk until then, I nudged her shoulder.

"You know you can leave now, right?" I ask directing my eyes to where she was sitting.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. I blink slowly waiting for her to grab her bag and leave, but it seems like that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll be fine, he doesn't have much of an argument anyways," I assure her. "It wasn't your fault."

It looks like what I said convinced the nice girl to leave. She grabbed her bag and stood up. For the umpteenth time, she looked at me as if she was the one who committed a crime. I returned her stare one last time, a bit of annoyance shown on my face, yet I still felt kind of guilty for being angry at her. Mr. Smith cleared his throat which made the timid girl jump and run out of the classroom. I sigh contently as she left without being punished. My happiness was short lived, however, when I saw Mr. Smith stalking towards me with disappointed look.

"So," he started while sitting on the top of the desk in front of me, "it seems that you're being and causing a disruption on our first day together."

I narrow my eyes and mutter angrily, "The 'disruption' was caused by you, thank you very much. I was quietly throwing away some trash."

He folded his arms and sighed, "This is exactly what I am talking about, miss Krissa."

"Your logic is flawed, _Mr Smith_."

"Your attitude is not appreciated; I think I'll have to talk to your parents. Is there an e-mail address I can contact them at?"

"So I've been told, sir," I mumble and sigh loudly. "But no matter how hard you try, I don't think you'll come in contact my parents any time soon. There have been a few family problems lately and I barely come in contact with either of them."

He furrowed his eyebrows and stood from the top of the desk. He was now walking towards the board that was in the front of the class. I blink confused of his actions.

"I was like you once," he announced seeming like he didn't hear my last statement. My eye twitched.

"You're a person who is troubled at home and craves attention at school and thinks their 'cool' doing so," he continued while pacing. I groaned and ran a hand down my face at this awkward turn of conversation. I really desired to leave the classroom at this moment. Learning about a teacher's past life is not the best thing to go through.

"However, in life, you will learn tha-"

"Um, I have a class to attend to and I haven't called my teacher. I think I should go now," I interrupted while standing from my chair and slowly backing towards the door. He stopped his pacing and looked at me disappointedly. I nervously grin and back away until I final reach the door that I was trying to get to. Once I reached the door and was out of his sight, I booked it to my next class. I memorized my schedule and spots the past night, so I wouldn't run into trouble during school. My next class was history with one of the most care-free teachers that work at this school. She can be annoying, but her care-freeness will be used to my benefit since she won't care that I was late.

After running quite a long distance from my previous class and teacher, I reach my desired door. The class was dark, meaning they were watching a video, or no one was in the room. I catch my breath for a second then knock on the door.

A boy answers, whom I have seen constantly in the school, but never made contact whatsoever. He looks at me and cocks his head to the side. I could hear the teacher telling him to just open the door, which he complied. Sure enough, at the front of the room standing near a wall that had an image projected on it was Mrs. Thomson. I clear my throat and popped my head in; she blinked a couple times and asked, "Hi, do you need anything in particular?"

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting, but I'm in this class, but was held up by the teacher," I reply. She shrugs her shoulders and gestures for me to come and sit anywhere I would like. I smile in return, even though I knew she wasn't able to see me.

Everyone's eyes turn back to the front after both the guy and I settle in our chairs. Ms. Thomson continues talking about how grading and what we are going to learn over the course of the year. I had no choice but to listen since there were no windows, fictional character encounters or light to see.

* * *

After Ms. Thomson finished her presentation and slideshow of our course, she flicks the light on and places her hand on the handle of the door. She looks at us with her large green eyes and announced, "For homework, I want you to write a paragraph about the history of an item. Any item, but make it appropriate please."

People started to groan and question Ms. Thomson on the simple assignment that she assigned. In my opinion, It wasn't much to ask for. I look at a few posters on the wall and saw a poster that stated 'guns don't kill people, humans do' on the poster was a close-up of a pistol. Since that was the first thing I noticed, I decided to do that. I mentally note that in my head as I walk past her and the door.

I bite my lip and try to remember the class I had after. I notice a few people in my history class moving towards the gym which reminds me that I myself do have gym as well. I follow the people from history to the large gymnasium located in the middle of the school. A few 10th graders were leaving the gym with red faces and sweat matting their hair, while a few of them looked like they hadn't lifted a finger.

Once I enter the gym, the strong smell of sweat hits my nose and I make a face of disgust. It seems that we didn't have to change because my teacher, that I had last year, was directing for his class to go onto the small field that was by the gym. I follow the instructions and go out to the field and wait awkwardly with the other students.

"Alright," he said loudly from behind me, which made me jump, "since you're all big grade twelve students, we're just going to go ahead and start the year without the boring talk. If you would really wish to know what we're doing over the course of the year there is a sheet posted in the office. Also, if you are interested in joining any of the teams, come ask me or any of the other teachers, we won't bite."

In his hands he was holding a soccer ball, for the people that didn't notice this he held it up to show us, "I will be separating you into two teams and we will be playing soccer or football, whatever you prefer to call it."

Groans and cheers were heard among the few of us that were present. He instructed us to go in a line and he will separate us that way. I was put into the non-pinny-wearing team on the far side of the field. The majority of my team from what I saw was completely girls. A bit frustrated at the team, I run a hand through my hair, knowing none of these girls liked sports, nor took gym seriously. I look down at my shoes and notice they were untied and not tightened. Not wanting to be more of a laughing stalk then I already was, I bent and tied them neatly so they wouldn't get in my way and wouldn't fall off if I kicked with them. When I stood up, a face was directly in front of mine. I jumped, panted and held my chest at the sudden scare.

"Hello, Krissa. It's a pleasure to be in the same class as you. I heard that shitty bastard was in one of your previous ones, I am very sorry."

I look up at the towering figure in front of me and see a blonde man staring me down. I smile at him and his usual chivalry.

"Hello Prince," I smile back. He grins and blushes while swooning at all the rest of the girls that occupied the team.

"Hey, it's you!" another voice was heard near my location, "kitty, was it?"

I spun around and saw the man whom sported the straw hat. I purse my lips and stiffen trying to hold a bit of my excitement in and not grin like an idiot at their presence.

"It's Krissa, but whatever is fine," I reply stiffly, trying to somewhat keep my cool.

"Okay, kitty!" he said while grinning his unusually large grin. Sanji came up from behind him and his him in the head with his hand, "don't disrespect a lady like that."

"But she said her name's kitty."

"Krissa. _Krissa,_not kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Krissa."

"Kitty!"

"Why you!"

I let out a sound of amusement at their friendship and antics. I look at Sanji who was glaring at his captain, "it's fine, I like it far better than Krissy."

He stopped his glare and ran over towards me, "You sure? He's an idiot, so if you want to be harsh, it's okay."

Luffy just kept grinning, probably not understanding the scene at the moment. He was mostly staring at the guys at the other field who seemed pumped about the game that was going to be played.

Mr. Thomson had just finished organizing the teams and was now standing in the middle of the field. He looked at both teams and held a black whistle in his mouth. After a few moments, the whistle was blown signaling the beginning of the game. Sanji seemed to know what he was doing, for he was running towards the ball, probably wanting to impress the ladies.

Luffy looked around a bit dumbfounded. I tap him on the shoulder and he looked at me, "Get that ball into that net without using your hands or hurting anyone."

He grinned and nodded his head, "got it."

I followed him as he followed Sanji into the middle of the field. A few of the girls on our team also followed, for they wanted to be a part of the game as well. It seems that a lot of them were shy, for they stopped mid-stride when they noticed Sanji running up to the ball as well.

The ball was in our possession first due to the fitness of Sanji and his long legs that gave him the advantage. He sloppily kicked it to the front, getting past a few of the soccer plays that held a lot of experience. Although he was fast, Sanji wasn't very controlled of the ball which made him lose it to a cocky muscular guy that I have been familiar with, for he has been in most of my classes since I was little.

Sanji turned around and swooned looking at the girls on our side, "was that good?"

"Obviously not, since someone took the ball," a few guys scoffed while following the man that did acquire the ball.

Sanji ignored them and still looked at all the girls on the field. A few of them were running, so his eyes were directed at their chests. I roll my eyes and the corner of my lips turn up.

* * *

_Fun Fact: The random soccer part of this chapter was based on the soccer One Piece special. It's really awkward and random…sorry._

_Also, I'll be fixing up a few tense issues in my past chapters and possibly this one. Thank you to EnchantedAuthoress who helped me and pointed out a few mistakes. I didn't change it before because I didn't want to make it seem that I updated._

_Question for you: Are you alright with a time skip next chapter or the chapter after that? It's probably going to be in the middle of the year or something like that. Of course I'll go into detail of what happens, but I just feel like the story will get really boring if I go day by day. Really depends on your opinions. I know a few people don't like timeskips, so I'm just wondering._


	9. After the break

_So, due to what you guys told me, I am doing the timeskip which is currently happening now. It might be a little awkward on how I told you of what happened, but yeah. By the way, the school that they attend started in September._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

I walk into the familiar class that I had sat in everyday for the past three or so months and notice the large man with his back turned to me with a reddish top hat. I grin and run towards the table he was sitting in.

"Cho!" I exclaim while suddenly grabbing his shoulders. He jumps and whips his head back. When he notices it was me his eyes lit up slightly, "hey!"

I pull the chair that's next to him, sit down and lean my bag on the leg of the table. I turn to him and blink curiously, "how was your winter break?"

"It was pretty good, actually," he informed me. "How was yours?"

"Very relaxing," I reply while smirking. He returned the smirk with a large grin of his. I looked over a few head to see Sanji doing the usual. Unlike the first time in homeroom, he ran over to me once he realized my presence. Due to the girls' admiration of him, they shot me glares and pouted when he left the table.

"Hello, Miss Krissa," Sanji said while bowing in front of me.

"Hello, Mr. Prince," I reply, mocking how he addressed my name. He did a sly grin and swooned at the way I said his name. I pull my eyebrows together, still not comfortable with his weird ways of flirting. After a few minutes of small talk with the two men, Ms. Mathews enters the room and greets the whole class. When she walks in I notice her hair has been dyed dark brown and shortened, as opposed to the long blonde-ish brown it was before the break. She sets her things onto the table and looks at all of us while pushing up her rarely worn glasses with her index and middle finger.

"So," she starts while carefully looking at all of us, "how are you all?"

Stories and such were thrown out to her and I rest my head into my right hand and ponder of what happened during my break.

From what I could remember, all I did was go in and out of the hospital, due to my mom's bipolar condition that has yet to be told to me. Doctors and such had supposedly told her and asked her about it if I should be informed. They had told me that she wanted it confidential and not for her immediate family or friends to know.

I also remember talking to my father about his wife's condition, yet he didn't seem to care or be surprised at the intensity. That was probably the time where I've ever yelled at my dad. It was on the phone, so he might've hung up during my long ranting. Though, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. I had asked my mom if dad and she were going to divorce, but she had told me that he didn't want to divorce a sick lady because it wouldn't be right for a man to do so. I have finally concluded that I didn't want to talk to my dad no longer. Same with the rest of my family since everyone has parted from my mother and I.

_So the sum of my winter break was me being pissed off and bitching out at my dad…Wonderful.  
_

Although, at times I did smile and remember that I had become closer to the Straw Hat pirates. Since most of them were in my classes, I would sit with them and become their partners and such. From what I could tell, they liked me, except I wasn't too sure on Zoro. He seemed kind of distant from me, for I noticed he would carefully look me over at times. It wasn't one of those looks that Sanji gave me, but it was one where he was observing his enemy. I guess I still haven't gained the trust of the mostly stoic person in their group.

Sometimes, I would bump into them at lunch when I decided to stay at the school instead of walking towards the home where my mother wasn't at. We would usually sit with each other and talk a few, but every time I have, they leaved ten minutes before the bell rung for everyone to go inside. I questioned it the first few times, but then got used to it and just waved it off.

The Straw Hats weren't the only ones I had gained a friendship with. The girl from physics, which I had learned her name was Alexandria, was honestly a very kind and genuine person. She had invited to me into her groups in the other classes that I found out she was in and the straw hats weren't. I also was getting closer to her friends, Catherine, Amy and Sophie whom was in my homeroom class. I would either sit with her or Cho. I would sit with Chopper more often since he was always alone at a table. Just like the straw hats, I would occasionally bump into her and her group in the lunch room and converse and sit with them.

Even though I made a few friends, I did make and revive a couple of enemies. The girl in homeroom would sit at our table and act all sweet and innocent while her friends were laughing loudly. I think Chopper came to a conclusion that they weren't nice people and he didn't like them. My guess was that they reminded him of the humans that made fun of him. This had made me even more furious with the ignorant girls who thought it was funny. A few guys were laughing at us too. I mostly made the hate towards me since I didn't want Cho to be involved. I honestly didn't want to see him or his nakama to be angry at a helpless human being. Even if their devil fruits work or not, they're still intimidating either way. Zoro is at least.

As for Kate, we would often call each other and I would rant about my days and she would rant about hers. She had told me about some 'bitch' that shoved her into the pool of her campus when she was walking past it. Kate wasn't the biggest fan of water, so she ranted for quite a long time. Even though she was pissed, it gave me quite a laugh.

"Krissa," I hear Ms. Mathews call at the front of the room, "you seem awfully distant. What happened during your break?"

Everyone turns their eyes towards the table where Chopper and I were, I could also see his eyes on me as well. I look around and clear my throat, "nothing much."

* * *

After homeroom, my next class was with Robin in biology. The girl that I had talked back to switched classes for an odd reason. I wasn't all too sure on where she switched too, but it really didn't matter to me or Robin.

Robin being an archaeologist was useful, however, since one of our first projects was to discern a few fossils. I honestly had no idea why we were doing this since this was very far on what we were supposed to learn, but I didn't mind. We were the only ones in the class who got full marks on both the test and project that was required of us.

I notice a girl with short dark raven hair walk into the classroom and quicken my pace to catch up with her. I nudge her arm since I was holding my binders that I was too lazy to pack into my bag; she turns to me and smiles widely.

"Hey there," she uttered when we finished sitting at the table and got ourselves comfortable.

"Hiya," I reply. I notice that her usual shoulder length hair had grown a few inches and now hung an inch down her shoulders. Also, she was wearing black-rimmed glasses that suited her pretty well. "I never knew you wore glasses."

"I don't usually wear them since I can see pretty clearly, but lately my vision blurs once in a while," she answers and looks up as if she was trying to see the glasses that were on her face, "so that's why I wear them, they're pretty bothersome, though."

I nod understanding her problem of the annoying frame. I used to wear glasses before, but stopped when I was around 13 because of how troublesome they were.

"How was your break?" she asks, looking at me with a curious glint.

"It was relaxing, yours?"

"It was very cold. Therefore, I didn't enjoy it much."

I snicker, "winter here gets pretty chilly; it's also very long."

"How wonderful," she giggles. We engage in small-talk on random topics while waiting for the teacher that liked to be late. Once she arrives, we both snap our attention to her when she gives us a ton of notes even though we just came back from break.

* * *

Nami, whom was supposed to be in my art class after my biology one, wasn't here at the table today. The Straw hats kept perfect attendance, so it confused me when I didn't see her at the table.

After our teacher rambled on about the painting she saw at a museum on the break, it was lunch. I decided to go home this time since I was in a rush this morning and forgot to make and bring a lunch. It seems that my alarm clock was broken. That or our energy company cut us off. I wasn't too sure if my mom paid the bills or not.

I popped into the home that I wasn't too happy to be in without any of my parents and throw a few items to make a poorly made sandwich. I leave my house as quick as possible and go out onto the pathway. There was a newly made bench near the other side of the path that was near the school, so I decided to sit there. I knew some kids would do drugs behind the bench, but it really didn't matter to me at the slightest.

I hum the tune of 'London Bridge' since it was weirdly stuck in my head, and sit on the wooden bench. It seems that I was lucky because the school didn't let the kids out, meaning the bench was free of the smell of tobacco. When I sit, I feel a few loonies and toonies that were in my back pocket fall out into the cracks of the bench onto the ground below. I sigh heavily and put my sandwich back inside the clear bag I had packed it in. I crouch so I could grab the loonies and toonies since I needed it for a few things my mom asked me to get afterschool.

After looking and grabbing all the coins, I crinkle my nose at the foul smell under the bench. I stand up and immediately turn away and cough. When I turn around, I see a curious looking boy, perched on the bench staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Hi," I say while regaining my breath.

He smiles his usual smile and responds, "Hiya, there Sissy."

I cringe at the name that I hoped he wouldn't remember or dub as mine any longer. After Sanji yelling at him for calling me Kitty, it seems that he thought it would be better to call me Sissy. This made me give looks to Sanji who apologetically looked back. He would still yell at Luffy at the nickname.

"Where's ev—" I start, but stop midsentence when I hear bickering and laughing coming closer to us.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" I hear Nami's voice yell. I curiously look at where their voices were and see the whole crew trailing behind her.

"Ah! Krissa," Sanji announced while trying to run to me. It looks like Nami wasn't in the best mood since she tripped him before he could get to me. Zoro smirked at the cook's misfortune.

"Hey everyone," I state while making a waving gesture with my hand. Everyone offers their smiles/grins and Zoro stays the usual.

"Sorry Krissa, we're kind of in a rush, we have to leave now," Nami says while pursing her lips. I blink in understanding, "It's alright, see you later, then."

"Farewell, Krissa," Sanji said while kissing my hand. I smile at his chivalry that I knew all too well. I notice Nami coming up from behind him smiling at me and forcefully grabbing Sanji by the ear and pulling him to where everyone else was. Immediately after he was joined with the group a couple meters away, I hear both Zoro and Sanji go at it again.

"Zoro-kun, don't get lost now."

"Don't make me slice you, damn cook."

"Yeah, yeah. You sure you don't need to hold my hand?"

"Fuck you, moron."

* * *

_Fun fact: I got a baby sister this weekend which is where I got the name of the main character in this story~_

_Also, I'll actually fix up the tense tomorrow since I didn't do it before._

_I have a shit load of homework that I still have left to do and it's already late at night and I'm literally going to fall asleep on my keyboard. In addition to that point, excuse the grammar in the chapter, I'm so tired and lazy to edit at this very moment. Heh…_

_Alright, I shall maybe/most likely/probably not go do homework and finish editing the story._

_Hope you all had a good day~  
_


	10. Rumors

_Late chapter again, sorry. :I This might be another one of many, or maybe the opposite of many._

_Also, I realized I forgot about Usopp in the story. How did I forget such an awesome and funny character, you ask? I don't know, but he will show up now for sure._

_Enjoy c: ~_

* * *

I walk into class and notice that the red-hatted reindeer wasn't at his usual spot. I blink a few times then shrug my shoulders. I look towards Sanji's regular table, to make sure Chopper wasn't actually sitting with him and notice that he's not there aswell.

The whole Strawhat crew kept a very clean attendance or only one of them would be absent, so the lack of both Sanji and Chopper confused me. Of course, they have their own lives and they _are _fictional characters, so I wave it off.

I turn to Sophie's table who was a friend of Alexandria's and now mine, and drag a stray chair from another desk to sit next to her. She smiles at me while some of her other friends do as well, some of them keep straight faces. Due to dozens of rumors and bad reputation, some of them couldn't accept me into their group. I didn't really mind, but that was one of the main factors of me not sitting there.

"Hey Sophie," I greet while taking off the book bag that slung across my shoulders. Sophie blinked in return and said, "Hey, Krissa. I like your shirt."

I raise my eyebrow and look down to see what shirt that I was wearing. It was a semi-oversized regular black t-shirt with a white tiger on the front bearing its jaws. I look back up and thank her, while complimenting on her hair that was neatly curled as opposed to her thin straight hair.

"Have you heard of the new rumors about the new group?" Sophie asks while looking around at her friends who were laughing. I mentally sigh.

During most of the year, Luffy and his gang had caught everyone's attention. It was probably because they would always find a way to be put on the spot. It was either they didn't care about the opinions of others, or they just didn't listen to what people said about them.

"Well," Sophie started while pushing up her purple glasses, "apparently they're not all here today and one of them died."

I blink slowly at the sudden end of the sentence, "are you sure they're not all here?"

"From what I've heard and seen, it's true."

"And one of them…died?"

"Yeah, people say it was one of the two girls got raped and killed."

A loud laugh escapes me after she ends her statement. Sophie awkwardly smiles in return. I put my hands up apologetically, "Sorry, sorry. But don't you think that that's a little farfetched? When has a rape actually been committed in this community? Rumors that I heard of the new group were somewhat logical, but this one is definitely bullshit."

Sophie chuckles a little, seeming unsure of what to say but replies anyway, "Ye—"

She was going to continue, but someone didn't agree with this which caused them to be involved with the situation.

"What do you mean bullshit? It's completely true," a girl says from beside us. I look towards the voice and notice it's the fully-caked girl from the beginning of the year.

"How?" I ask, wanting to hear on her side of the story.

"Well, my dad works for the police station and he told me," she said while arrogantly flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

I rub my temples and look at the clock that told me that class started in 15 minutes. I came much earlier to school than I did before since I noticed Cho was always here before I was. Not wanting for him to awkwardly sit alone, I would come earlier and earlier each day to realize when exactly he and Sanji came to school. It was about 25 minutes before the bell.

"You know Prince, right?" I question her while looking into her eyes. She makes a face, and unsurely says, "the blonde gay one, right?"

I purse my lips, but nod slowly, "Yes, him."

"What about him?"

"You know how he acts to girls and how kind he is and everything?"

The blondie scoffed, "Yeah, okay there. It's all an act to get in girls' pants. Big deal."

"Sorry to say, but you are wrong," I mutter quietly so I wouldn't have to go into another debate, "Anyways, with those two girls in the group, his protectiveness level is higher than usual. Do you really think he would let a guy rape one of them?"

She opens her mouth once again and I noticed she was going to retaliate. Before she could even say anything, I interrupt her thoughts, "the correct answer is no, by the way."

"Well then, where is this so called person?"

"How would I know?... I'm not their parent, so I don't keep track of them."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever," she muttered while looking back to her group. It seemed like she was either mouthing something or she was making a hilarious face that made them go crazy with laughter.

* * *

_Due to school and my laziness from school, chapters will probably not come weekly as they did before. Take note of the 'probably' because I will try my best to do it for you lovely people. This could also mean if I have major motivation or something, I may post a chapter earlier, so look out for them. But yet again, thank you for all of you who review or just simply read my story. C:_

_(P.S: Did you all see the new One Piece manga. Damn Law and his fine, beautiful hair.)_

_(P.P.S: I realized this is a short-ass pointless chapter, but I'll be posting a new one pretty soon because it's a long weekend which makes me super happy because I can probably write a few chapters so it won't be this late again. Sorry again for not posting...I do feel really bad.)_

_That is all, have a good day/night and stay awesome. (I like to describe things I like as awesome, fun fact.)_


	11. Boredom

_Yes… Let us be honest, Wafflewaffle1. I totally didn't post/write a chapter over the long weekend._

_I posted the schedule of Krissa in the a/n down below just in case anyone was confused about that._

_Enjoy if possible c:_

* * *

I sat awkwardly in math waiting for the assigned worksheet the teacher was ranting on about. After homeroom, I had dance in which we did absolutely nothing and fooled around, like we do every class. That class was honestly a waste of my time, and I had wondered why I didn't change out of it when I could've and had the chance.

I subconsciously started tapping my fingers on the desk. The tables in here and the biology room were the same meaning it was only fit for two people, or four depending how you sat, but they didn't have built in outlets for microscopes and such. During the time I've been in school, in math I would sit next to Zoro, or he would take his seat next to me. The bond between us wasn't very strong, probably due to his uncertainty.

"Where's Hunter today, Krissa."

I look up quickly to the gaze of my teacher's. She was curiously looking at me with her light brown eyes. I shrug in response, "not too sure."

She blinks and slightly pulls her eyebrows together, "that's weird."

After commenting, she places a singular worksheet onto my desk and walks to the next couple. I skim through the questions and realize I couldn't do them, so I decided to leave it for homework. If I did that, I could search up answers on the old computer at home.

I casually rest my head onto my hand and look around the class at the other people and what they were doing. At one of the tables, I saw a horridly timid girl looking away with a beat red face next to a highly oblivious boy who was joking around with his friend at another table. I ghost a smile at the couple and awkwardness. I look away and to the window that separated the class and the outside.

Since it was in the winter months and there was a snow storm last night, the trees that were seen and the ground that was visible through the window was covered in white. Currently, snow was slowly and delicately falling, showing the calm side of winter as opposed to crazy snowstorms and such. While I was watching the snow fall gracefully, I could feel a tapping on my shoulder.

I pull away from the window to the curious looking boy that was behind me. I glanced to his side and notice his partner was either not here or at the bathroom. I look back to him and slightly cock my head to the side, "yes?"

"Um. Can I borrow led or a pencil? I lost mine," he muttered nervously while not meeting my stare. I blink a few times trying to remember if I had any pencils or pens. After a few blinks, I grab my bag near my feet and rummage through it. I stick my hand in all the way to the bottom, feeling the stray pencils and pens I would just throw in when I was too lazy to do anything otherwise. I grab it and fish it out, and hand it over to him. He gladly accepts it and thanks me quietly, he asks for a sharpener as well since the pencil was dull.

While sharpening he looks up and asks out of the blue, "isn't the person you sit with in this class apart of the new group?"

My eye brow shoots up and reply, "I guess so."

"Haven't you heard about the rumors about them, though?" he asks quietly, looking down at his rotating pencil.

My eyebrows pull together and I look at him skeptically. I had no idea what the hell he was getting at, but I didn't want to be rude to someone who was nice to me in the first place.

"Yes, I have," I reply resting a few beats between each word. Once I said this, his partner sat down beside him. She was a petite girl wearing black-rimmed glasses. She looked between us and shrugged while going back to the worksheet. The boy, who asked the out of the blue questioned and stated the obvious statement, gives me back my sharpener and mumbles, "oh."

I grab the sharpener from his hand and slowly twist my body back, so I was facing the front of the room.

My eyes were still narrowed from the recent encounter and I was trying to think of what he meant by those words. Obviously they were rumors and probably weren't true, but I couldn't shake of the feeling of curiosity. I usually liked to laugh at the imaginative minds of people and how far their creativity can go with rumors.

The room was remotely quiet due to the strict-ness of the teacher and the worksheets that were keeping them preoccupied. A few whispers were heard distantly about random subjects such as, one of the girls in her class with large breasts, or the totally awesome pair of hot pink shoes they sold at the mall. It was a fairly boring class because of Zoro's absence, and it was probably going to be a boring and lonely day because of the entire crew's absence.

* * *

It was now lunch and I had left to go home since I couldn't sit with anyone. Katherine and her group of friends attended one of the clubs during this day. I wasn't very keen with the clubs and sports teams at my school, so I was never in any of them. I remember all of them trying to persuade me into going at least once, but I kindly declined their offer.

"Hey, Krissa," I hear as someone walks past me. I look up and notice it was Caitlin. I haven't spoke to her much since she would only sit with me if her friends weren't here. She gestured with her hand to come and talk to her by the lockers. The random friendliness was creeping me out.

"Hi. Long time no talk," I reply as we finally are together at the lockers. She fakely laughs and punches my shoulder. My face was contorted with confusion.

"Your hair looks really nice today," she commented while dragging the 'e' in the word.

"Thanks," I mutter and ask," so what is it that you want?"

"Nothing. I just like to say that your hair looks good."

"Is that so?"

Caitlin laughs and rests her hand on my shoulder once again. I glare at the hand as if it was the lewdest thing I have ever seen.

"Of course," she reassures. I keep a straight face and don't reply to her comment, waiting for her actual purpose in talking to me. After a few seconds, she clears her throat and removes her hand from my body.

"So," she said while smiling slightly, "you're pretty close to that new boy, Hunter, right?"

_Ah… that's the purpose._

"Not at all," I answer honestly, "he doesn't particularly like me. I mean, he doesn't particularly like anyone outside of his group."

She looks me over slowly; it seems that she didn't grasp what I had just said because she kept pushing on, "what does he like to do for fun?"

I shrug my shoulders and turn away, not wanting to be a wingman for her. I heard her yell 'wait', but I saw one of her friend's tap her on the shoulder which probably enticed conversation. Also meaning, I was able to avoid her questions about Zoro.

I left my lunch in my bag since I found it pretty troubling to go to and from my locker. I reached the doors that led to the outside and felt cool air onto the skin that was exposed. After homeroom, I grabbed a sweater since the shirt I was wearing was thin and gave me no warmth or coverage.

I walked through the doors to be greeted by the blinding white light that snow gave off. I decided to go to the same bench as yesterday and peacefully eat my lunch. When I arrived at the bench, I brushed off all of the snow that lay on it. I sat down and was about to take a bite out of the sandwich I had made the previous night until I felt a vibration in my pocket. I rolled my eyes and put back the sandwich in its bag. It was either the hospital calling, my father calling or Kate calling. The first two options were highly unlikely, so I was expecting it to be Kate. I pulled the phone from my pocket and smirk at the familiar I.D

"Hello, miss," I answer while staring at a few cars pass by.

_"I. am. So. Fucking. Pissed,"_Kate growled into the receiver, pausing dramatically between each word. I raised my eyebrows in surprise since Kate isn't the type to be easily angered.

"Continue."

_"My dad cut my off, my mom won't fucking look at me and everyone at school sucks. I am so close to jumping on a plane and living with you,"_she said angrily. Even though she might have said that jokingly, I knew if she really wanted to she could because of all of her resources and connections.

I slouched in the bench and replied, "what did you even do?"  
_  
"That's why I'm so pissed because I literally have no fucking clue."  
_  
"Take a breather and calm down."

She grunts in reply, _"yeah, whatever. Anyways how are the fictional characters at your school?"  
_  
I looked around cautiously making sure no one was there. Also, all of the straw hat crew were absent, so I wouldn't have to worry of them listening in.

"It's good, I guess. I think I'm getting closer to the gang," I tell her while standing up and walking towards the path I took to and from school.

_"Are you going to tell them that they're fictional characters?"_she asked breathing heavily, seeming to be calmed down now.

"Yes because I will randomly go up to them and say 'you are all from One Piece, meaning you're all fictional, cool, huh?" I say sarcastically while kicking some snow.

_"I was just asking, okay. No need to be a sarcastic dick."_

I chuckle quietly then say, "Although, I still think one of them is suspicious of me."  
_  
"That would be?..."_

"Zoro," I reply. Ever since I told Kate about One Piece and the characters that unbelievably go to my school, she became interested in the plot and often asked me about it. Even though she hasn't watched an episode, she was pretty much an expert when it came down to it.

_"Isn't that the one you adore and fangirl over?"_she asked. I could hear the smirk in her tone.

I roll my eyes and respond, "maybe."

We both paused for a bit and didn't say anything. After the time lapse of a few minutes, I opened my mouth to ask her about her day. That's until a voice interrupted my thoughts followed by the sound of snow being crushed from someone's footsteps.

"I knew it."

* * *

_Because I don't want you all confused of the classes and such, I will put Krissa's schedule here for reference. Question marks are the classes I haven't mentioned yet._

_**DAY 1:** Homeroom, AP biology, Art, Lunch, English, ? , ? , ?_

_**DAY 2:**Homeroom, Dance, Math, Lunch, Physics, History, Gym_

So, since I realized that I will never edit this story before hand because I will just procrastinate. I have decided I will just edit it when its completely finished and complete. 

_I really have nothing else to talk about, so have a nice day/night c:_


	12. My bad?

_So it seems I'm bad at cliffhangers and building suspense. ;_;_

_Oh well…_

_Enjoy the oh so surprising chapter._

* * *

I froze immediately when I heard the voice. Shocked, I shut the phone in my hand, severing the connection between Kate and I. I would have winced and regretted my decision if I was in a regular situation, but I wouldn't say this situation was regular.

I stood still for a few minutes, still listening if the person was there. Obviously, the person was, but I was trying to convince myself it was just my paranoia and my mind playing tricks on me. After what seemed like eternity, I made a careful step forward to my house. I didn't hear anything else, but my shoes squishing the fresh snow that lay on the ground. I made another careful step, but this time I was interrupted which made me fully convinced I wasn't deceiving myself.

"I heard you."

By this time, I just pushed all my fear aside and slowly turned around. My eyes widened as wide as they possibly could. Standing in my vision was a moss-haired swordsman scowling at me.

"I-...um," I stuttered helplessly and opened my mouth and closed it repeatedly. Sounds and incoherent noises emitted from my mouth as I desperately tried finding words to explain what I said on the phone with Kate.

_How long had he been there? _I question myself. My face was heating up while under his stare. _I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Different situations played in my head as to what was going to happen next. _Will he have to beat the information out of me or will he just be impatient and cut my head off with his swords?_

My gaze turned up to the gray sky that hung above us. _What if a meteor came down and made a huge scene, so I could run away? I_ shook my head at my stupidity and imaginative mind. "H-Hunter?" I finally manage to say after all of my attempts, "fancy seeing you here…"

"Who are you?" he asked in his low baritone voice, no room for small talk or room for me to make an excuse to leave.

Before I even knew it, I let out a sarcastic response that probably wasn't acceptable in this situation, "I'm not sure, who _am _I?"

Zoro wasn't impressed and his eyes narrowed further than they were already were. I chuckled nervously and held the back of my neck with my hand, "Sorry, sorry. It was a bad time. Anyways, I am Krissa."

Since Zoro came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to tell him the truth, give him a stupid response or give him a helpful response he decided on another question, "how do you know my name?"

"Um," I mumbled while looking around at everything but him, "lucky guess?"

"If you really do know much about me," he started, "you should know what weapon I use, co-"

I interrupted without hesitation, "I also know that you get lost, and that's probably the reason you're standing here with nobody else."

He glared at me, half because he was enough with the sarcastic comments that I couldn't help but make, and half because that I was entirely true with my statement.

"Shut up," he growled and just turned around, so his back was now facing me. I suddenly regret my idiocy and hold my hand out even though he couldn't see me.

"Okay, okay," I say while rolling my eyes at my submissive attitude. Zoro stopped mid-step and calmly placed his foot back on the ground. "Let's go to the bench because this distance between us is just weird and awkward."

I walked over to where he was standing and grabbed his arm and pulled him in which he protested, but that was ignored as well. After dragging him, we made it to the bench and I brushed off any snow that might have accumulated from before and sat down. Zoro hesitantly look down at the wooden bench as if it were a weapon of some sort. I snort at his paranoia and gesture to the part of the bench I wasn't on, "Oh please, it's not like I rigged this bench. Just sit down so I can tell you stuff."

Once again, Zoro tightened his eyes and looked between the hand and the bench. After what seemed to be forever, he finally sat down and looked me in the eye, "so, who are you?"

"I am a regular teenage girl, Hunter. That is not a lie," I answer whilst using his fake name. I wasn't too sure if I was allowed to call him Zoro yet. Said boy cleared his throat and asked another question, "How do you know the term One Piece and how do you know my name?"

I sigh at the long answer this question would make, "Well… It's quite a long explanation, but the gist is that you and your crew are a part of a fictional story that people like me like to read about. The story follows the protagonist, your captain, Luffy, around the One Piece world on the grand line with his crew."

His angry and stoic expression turned into a very confused and curious one. Zoro's eyebrows were pulled together and kept opening and closing his mouth much like a fish. I sat staring at his reaction and inwardly laughing, but I kept my composure.

"Well," I start since he wasn't going to fill the empty silence that now enveloped both of us, "how did _you _come here?"

He took a while to answer because he was still trying to comprehend what I just said. Zoro finally answered, but it wasn't a very helpful one. "I have no idea."

I turned at him and gave him a blank expression, hopefully showing how useful his answer was to me. I roll my eyes and ask another question, "how are you guys surviving here? I mean… How are you getting all the money for your food and stuff and why the hell did you choose to go to school?"

"We'r—" Zoro was stopped in mid-sentence due to someone coming from behind him and connecting his leg to Zoro's thick skulled head. I made a noise in surprise and looked to the offender which was none other than Sanji. Zoro grunted in pain and held his head. He glared ferociously at the said cook whom had attacked him.

"Hi, Prince," I greet as he finally realizes I was present. His eyes widen and he runs to the front of me so he could lean down and grab my hand. All of a sudden, his face is covered with the emotion of shock and worry. I eye him carefully and notice he's looking at me and the school repeatedly. I raise a brow and pull the phone out from my pocket to see the time. I blink twice at the number that was shown on the screen and realize that school has already started and I was late, but because staying with Zoro and Sanji were much better choices than school, I just shrug my shoulders without a care in the world.

"Oi, cook," Zoro growled, still angry about the harsh kick to his head, "where are the others?"

"Maybe if you weren't a directionless bastard, you would know," Sanji muttered angrily while glaring at Zoro.

"Shut up, ero-cook. You want to fight?"

"Bring it on, marimo," Sanji replied while lifting his leg slightly representing that he was going for another kick.

"Jeez. I ask you to go and get him quickly, but instead you fight like idiots you are."

Yet again, a new voice was heard, but from it being so familiar I didn't even have to look back to recognize who it was.

"Nami-swan," Sanji called out to her while stretching the 'a'. I cocked my head to the side, mostly to myself, and notice that Sanji said 'Nami' instead of Nojiko. I turn my head and feign suspicion at the two. Nami laughs and smiles sweetly at me while harshly punching Sanji In the head because of his mistake.

"She knows," Zoro muttered loud enough for Nami and I to hear.

"Knows what?..." Nami asked while completely ignoring Sanji who was begging for forgiveness, confused of the sudden context Zoro blurted out.

"Our names," Zoro answered, "pretty much everything."

Nami stared at him seriously for half a second, then just smiled and waved him off, "What are you talking about, Hunter? Of course she knows our names."

"Not that… Our actual names."

"…What?!" Nami said angrily while stalking towards Zoro dangerously and emitting a deadly aura.

Since I didn't want the orange-headed girl to kill the marimo, I interrupted her before she reached Zoro and castrated him.

"How about the whole crew just gathers here, so I don't have to repeat myself numerous times?"

* * *

_I forgot to say this before but thanks for half a hundred reviews. I really love reading what you say and I appreciate all of them. Thank you all c:_

_(I accidently forgot I updated on Monday and not Tuesday. Oops.)_

_I have a random question if you're willing to answer: Have you ever read/watched/heard of the anime Kuroko no Basuke or Project K?_

_If you haven't, both of them are amazing and depending on your preferences, I would recommend them if you want to watch a new anime._

_So yeah, have a nice day/night._


	13. Reminisce

_**Important authors note:**_

_So this might be a little weird and you may not like it (trust me, I don't either), but we just have to believe that the story-line of One Piece is exactly the same, BUT Brook and Franky are not on the crew/were never on the crew. (Yes, even some of the arcs that were focused on them where they were)THEY DO MEET THEM, THOUGH! Because I had just started the anime when I wrote the beginning of this, I didn't add in Brook and Franky. I mentioned this before and I didn't think much of it then, but now that I have reached this stage in the plot, it has become a problem. I don't want to say that Krissa only knows up to where these characters were just formed because then Robin wouldn't really be a part of the crew, nor would she be close with the crew members which cause contradictions to the recent chapters._

_So, in the end, because of my wanting to write a fanfic before I had even completed the series, I now have to tweak One Piece itself which is pretty bad because now there are holes to a lot of things. Unless I change my entire story, this is the only resolution to this problem.  
_

_**RECENT EDIT: **_

_Thanks to Hunter-Eve-Storm, she gave me a better idea other than that other idea that is up there ^ but i'm leaving it up there just so you know what would have happened before. What she suggested was that instead of tweaking the series, why don't I just say that** the two other members, Brook and Franky were not able to come into this world because of their differences(cyborg and skeleton aren't really human).** BUT by doing this some other phrases and chapters before won't make sense, but I will change those up next week so I can re-finalize the plot. Anyways, thanks a lot to Hunter-Eve-Storm and if you all have any suggestions or anything, don't be hesitant to ask, for I am all ears and I am very open to anything._

_(really, really, really long authors note, sorry.)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Why are we going to a park?" I ask while noticing the familiar pathway and roads to a certain park that was covered by trees near the school.

"Well," Nami started and turned her eyes to Zoro who was behind us and as per usual messing with Sanji, "I told everyone else to stay there since we had to go find the directionless moss-head."

It seems that Zoro responds to this nick name, for he stopped his antics with the cook to glare at Nami.

"I see," I reply while smiling at Zoro.

After going through the twisted path that led itself to the park, we finally made it to the field where the playground was. When we arrived, we were greeted with an interesting scene that kept on playing since they didn't notice our arrival. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were throwing snowballs at each other throughout the park and since it was slippery a few of them went face first in the snow. The park was small, meaning they had limited space. The scene was more hysterical than you would think. On the side, Robin was sitting on a bench, giggling while breathing on her hands that had no protection from the cold.

"Oi!" Nami yelled, grabbing the childish three's attention, "you idiots are going to get sick!"

"It's okay," Chopper hollered back, he was unaffected by the snow due to his familiarity with it and fur coat. "I'll make sure they won't. But if they do I will treat them!"

They continued with their game while Nami proceeded to roll her eyes and shake her head at the stupidity of her crew. Since Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were too occupied with their snowball fight, they didn't notice me, nor did they greet me.

Robin saw me and had a face with an odd look, but then smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in school, Krissa?" Robin asks while eyeing Nami a few seconds longer than needed.

"Yeah, probably," I answered. "But since someone was eavesdropping I guess I have to skip school."

"What?"

"Zoro heard a few words he probably shouldn't have heard and now I have to explain."

Robin looked at Zoro who was now starting to sleep on the bench beside Robin.

"Well then are you going to explain?" she wondered while tilting her head slightly sideways.

"Wait," Nami said, interrupting our conversation. She turned to the park once again and yelled, "you three, get over here. Now."

I heard Luffy and Usopp sulk at this as they slowly dragged themselves to the bench. Like Robin, they all looked confused of my presence.

"Sissy? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked; Usopp and Chopped nodded from behind him. I wasn't sure if I should start explaing, so I just looked at Nami. She cleared her throat and answered most of their questions as to why I was here.

"Somehow, Krissa knows of all of our identities," Nami said which enticed a few other questions from everyone that she ignored, "she told me to gather everyone, so she could explain."

"What?" Usopp questioned loudly, looking me over suspiciously, "how?"

"Did Zoro let it slip?" Chopper gasped and pointed an accusing finger at the sleeping swordsman.

"I don't see why you are all getting surprised at Sissy. It's our names in the first place anyways," Luffy added in while making snowballs.

Zoro sighed and tried to get more comfortable in the bench. Even though he was 'sleeping', I knew he would be listening anyway. After Zoro closed his eyes he replied to Luffy's comment," idiot, we didn't just make those names for fun, they were for a purpose."

"First off, Zoro did not tell me anything. Secondly, how about I tell you what I know, and then you can ask questions which I'll answer? After, I want to ask about your situation because I am thoroughly interested. Is everyone okay with this?"

Everyone answered positively in their own ways. I drew in a deep breath, trying to decide where to start.

"I guess I have to start with the series…In this world, we have things called mangas and animes, but I'm not too sure if you know that. If you do, great; if you don't, it doesn't matter. Anyway, we have a manga/anime that is called One Piece."

"The treasure?" Luffy asked while blinking at me.

"Yes, the treasure. You, Luffy, are the main character that is set out to find this treasure and become pirate king while you find your crew along the way. By this, I mean I know all of your adventures that you've been through and maybe even more. Tell me the most recent place and/or adventure you were on before you came here."

"We went to go save Robin."

_They're only that far?... Ace hasn't died yet!_

I sighed happily and grin knowing Luffy hasn't hit the trauma of that yet. Depending on how they got here, fate may change.

"Why are you smiling?" Usopp asked.

"For reasons that will never be told," I replied while remembering the scene and how painful it was to watch.

"How are you sure you're not lying?" Chopper asked, still skeptical of me.

I shrugged in response, "I guess it's your choice to believe me or not, or you can ask me any questions and I will answer."

"Who trained me to be a doctor?" He shot at me. I smiled, remembering the previous episodes since I haven't watched them in a while, due to the stress and homework of school.

"Dr. Hiruluk and then Docotorine/Kureha after Hiruluk passed away."

Chopper's eyes were as wide as saucers when I mentioned the names of the two doctors he worked under. His eyes looked watery probably because I mentioned his old mentor.

"If you want more proof, I'll say some names that will probably hit a soft spot in you guys," I say while they were curiously looking at Chopper who was so emotional. Some of them remembered those names so they skeptically looked at me.

I look at Luffy and grin, "my all-time favorite character is Red-haired Shanks. He and your brothers Ace and Sabo are all tied for first though."

Luffy wasn't really paying attention before because he never really does when it comes to explanations, but since I mentioned those names he looked up at me in curiosity. Luffy grinned like a Cheshire cat and held the hat that was on his head. My stomach twisted thinking of his brothers.

"Sabo?" Nami questioned, looking at her captain who was grinning at the ground, most likely reminiscing.

_Shit…Was I supposed to say his name?_

I turn to Nami, so Luffy couldn't explain further, "I was surprised you had chosen Nojiko's name as your fake name, for I would have expected it to be Bellemere's."

Nami's eyes shot up to me, but quickly looked down sadly.

_She hasn't seen her town in a while… I might have triggered some home sickness…_

I regretted my last few words but remembered that at least she doesn't have to worry about the debt in her village.

While she was thinking of that, I walk over so that I'm behind Zoro and poke him in the head, knowing he was fully awake and listening. He cracks one eye open to scowl at me.

"I totally ship you with Kuina more than Tashigi. Also, you were very cute as a kid," I tell him. Zoro narrowed his eyes at first when I said he was cute as a kid probably because swordsmen shouldn't be dubbed as the word 'cute.' Then he drew his eyebrows together and looked confused about the term 'ship', so I clarified, "By ship I don't mean a pirate ship. I mean you would look really cute with Kuina in a relationship, but there are some people who disagree and say Tashigi looks better with you."

"What?! The marimo had a girlfriend?" Sanji asked, highly interested on poking fun at Zoro's love life. He also looked somewhat jealous about it, but I didn't say anything. This is when I realized that the crew didn't know of the past of Zoro. From the episodes, he hasn't spoken about it once.

"Not really, he was a little kid and so was Kuina, so he wouldn't date her. Plus, Kuina was older. I don't know if that effects anything or not, but I'm just pointing it out."

"The shitty swordsman was able to get an older lady?! What a funny joke!"

"Stop it," I flick him in the forehead because he decided to walk closer when I proved more and more about knowing, "your relationship with Zeff is hilarious and adorable, by the way."

"The cook?" Nami asked because she remembered the name from the floating restaurant that they had been at. I look at her and nod at her guess. Robin and Chopper looked lost, so I filled them in, "Sanji used to work at a floating restaurant where the owner and head cook was a man named Zeff. The history and bond between Zeff and Sanji is quite strong."

"Bond?! What bond?" Sanji said in disbelief and more emotion than needed, even though it was opposite.

"You love him, don't lie."

"No, I really don't."

"Why did you cry when you left then?"

"Cause I was cutting onions before I left!"

"Liar."

"But I'm no—"

I turned around swiftly, hushing all his complaints and looked at Robin who was the second closest. I smile sadly as I remembered the history of Robin and the tragedy of Ohara.

"Your mother, Olivia, looked a lot like you," I commented in which she smiled and thanked me. I also decided to add in, "You should also laugh more."

After I said that, I mimicked Saul's laugh, "dereshishishi."

Robin's mouth opened from surprise. She started laughing a few seconds after, not Saul's laugh, but her regular high pitched one.

"What a weird laugh," Chopper added in while looking down at me since I was so small compared to his large human transformation. I leaned by the bench and turned to Usopp who was looking at everyone with a weird look because some of the information was completely new, yet I was carelessly spilling out.

"You should be really proud of you father for making it on Shanks's crew. Yasopp's a very skilled fighter and a badass. Additionally, your mother was a very pretty lady and you look very much like her," I tell him. After the words sink in, he smiles and starts laughing and gave me a thumbs up. Although it was quite random action, I returned the thumbs up.  
_**  
**_"Do you all believe me yet?" I wonder and look at all of them.

"After you tell us that," Nami responded, "we kind of have to believe you now."

"Wait," Usopp said out of the blue. I look at him and raised my eyebrow. "So does that mean you know the future, or are you at the same time as us?"

I purse my lips and think of what to reply. It's either I say yes, and be bombarded with questions that if I answer may screw up their world (as cliché as that sounds, it sounds probable), or I play along with it and say no, but I'm in trouble if I let something slip that hasn't happened yet. I let out a breath and watch as it floats in the air because it was so cold outside.

"I do know your future," I say and quickly add on before they ask me anything, "BUT, I can't tell you it because if you ever, or whenever you return, it may change the story line and some things might happen that I don't want to see happen."

"Things such as...?" Robin asked curiously. She went back to breathing on her hands to hopefully make them warm.

"Do I become pirate king?" Luffy wonders while pouncing up behind me. I gasp from the sudden presence and then place my right hand over the left part of my chest.

"Don't pop up like that!" I scold him, trying to catch my breath. "And for the pirate king, you—"

Before I even answered his question, he covered his ears, "never mind don't tell me."

After I caught my breath after Luffy's attack, I look at everyone, "So how did _you _get here and how are you even surviving here?"

"We don't…remember," Nami admit while biting her lip. Looking at everyone, I realized they have been trying to figure out what happened when they came here.

"The only thing that we all remember is black," Usopp added in.

_…That's helpful…_

"Okay…but what do you remember doing _before _that?" I reply and stare at Luffy who was currently rolling around in the snow and creating snow angels.

"We were sailing on the Go Merry," Nami blurted out instantly.

_So they have been thinking through this over and over._

"Is there anyone in the One Piece world that has the power to move through dimensions?"

Nami looked confused and made a thinking pose. Her tiny face looked confused, but she answered nonetheless, "nope. I don't even think there's a fruit for that."

"There isn't," Robin concluded. Because she has read so many books, I didn't doubt her ability to guess.

"All of you remember being on the Going Merry then the color black?" I wonder, summarizing the facts that they had given me. They all said something along the lines of 'yes' in reply. I run my hand through my hair and sigh, "this is going to be fun to figure out then."

* * *

_If you haven't read the authors note at the top, read it now. Trust me, it will save you confusion._

_Anywho, I am sick and not feeling too well, but hope you've had a good day/night._

_Byes._


	14. Mystery lady

_Happy Halloween! (or not, depending when you're reading this chapter.)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

"Tell me, tell me, tell me," Luffy repeated over and over again while bouncing up and down.

I run my hand through my hair in annoyance and rub my temples with both hands, "for the last time, I won't."

He stopped in his bouncing and pouted with intensity. My eyes softened immediately at his innocent face, but turn around before I would submit to his pleading.

"Luffy, what are you even asking her?" Nami asked curiously.

"How Shanks and Ace were doing," he replied, "I wanted to make sure they were okay since I haven't seen them forever."

Like the first time he asked the full question, I stiffened when he mentioned Ace's name. I bit the inside of my cheek then smile at him, "why don't you guess?"

"Guess?"

"Yes, guess," I confirm and silently laugh at his confused face, "Guess how Shanks and Ace are doing."

"Well," he muttered while furrowing his eyebrows and pressing a finger to his face, "they're strong, so I'm guessing they're doing well!"

I nod at his somewhat correct conclusion. He grins at me, satisfied of how their well-being was. Zoro was eyeing me carefully while I nodded. I ignore it and think that he's still somewhat cautious of my presence. I mean, how are you supposed to trust someone who knows each of your details, memories and future? His suspicion towards me is definitely understandable.

"We're almost there," Nami announces while gesturing to a set of buildings that was a few blocks away from us.

After the conversation about me telling them about their special people, I asked them about their current situation living here. Their answer to this question was as clear and understandable as their response on how they got into our world—completely and utterly incomprehensible.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Okay, so putting that topic aside, I would like to know how you guys settled here," I ask after trying to piece together a theory of how they were here…Not that I was complaining anyway._

_"We woke up in a building," Robin answered._

_"A building?... What type of building?"_

_"Not too sure," Nami added in, "it was empty and there were no people in it. Also, our clothes were tattered and ripped."_  
_I make a noise to show I'm listening while I bite the nail on my thumb of my left hand. When it comes to memorization, I am very weak and tend to forget small important things. Therefore, I was trying my hardest to gather the information and store it well. I was also thinking of all the possibilities and situations that were before they reached the abandoned room._

_"Then there was this very nice lady who came and helped us," Chopper exclaimed, still playing around with snow with Usopp and Luffy._

_"A nice lady…? Do you know her name?"_

_"Katie," Nami responded and ignored Sanji who was currently jumping around her to get her attention._

_Katie, huh? Couldn't have it been any more generic that it already was? I thought in my head while silently grumbling at the overused name and how it didn't help her identity at all._

_"So she probably guessed you were homeless then," I finalize, "Is she paying for your food and stuff?"_

_"I guess she figured out Sanji cooked because on our first few weeks there were only ingredients in the cupboards and cold room," Usopp added in._

_"...cold room?"_

_"The place where it's cold and you put food in it so it won't get gross,"_

_"Didn't you have one on the Go Merry?"_

_"Yes, we did."_

_"It's called a fridge... you know that right?"_

_Usopp stopped in what hes doing and looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. He then looked at Sanji who was face palming at the idiocy._

_"She doesn't come by around much anymore. What she does is she has someone drop off money every day and she told us to go school. We got kicked out of our first school so we transferred here," Robin explained as she completely ignored what Usopp was saying._

_I stop and think about after Robin finished her explanation. She seems rich if she can afford paying for an condo and giving them money every day… Who exactly is she?_

* * *

"Krissa-chan!" Sanji called out as we were walking to the condo complex where Nami gestured to. I turn to him and smile, "yes?"

He leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Do I ever marry Robin-chan or Nami-chan?"

Even though he was trying to be sneaky, Nami heard him and punched him in the head, "of course not, idiot!"

I laugh at their usual mannerisms, "I do know your future, but I don't know that far ahead into it. So to be honest, I have no idea."

After walking the three blocks away from the complex, we arrived and walked into it until we reached a certain house. I heard jingling and then saw Nami fiddling in her pocket trying to get the keys for the home. Nami walked to the door first and unlocked it. The rest followed while I just trailed behind.

When walking in I was slightly impressed by the size and roominess that the condo had. It wasn't a luxurious type house, but it wasn't a bad one either. It was pretty comparable to my house, save a few square feet.

Surprisingly enough, the home of the straw hats was spot free. With the little items and furniture they owned, everything was tidily put into place. The hard wood, decorating the floor, shined and looked clean as can be. I was still standing by the door mesmerizing at the small but cozy living room that contained a television, two couches and a television set up at the front of the room.

Chopper was the one to break me out of my trance as he pulled me inside. I looked at him with a funny look which he replied and grinned, "It gets kind of boring when you see the same people in the house, so now I'm glad there's someone new."

I slipped off my shoes, not wanting to dirty the clean floor, and walked inside fully. It was a quite empty home with little furniture, but it had enough that I would live here on my own. In fact, I'd probably like living here since its smaller and I would feel less lonely.

"Was the furniture already here or did you buy new ones?" I ask curiously while staring at the expensive-looking leather couches.

"Everything was here when we first walked in, so I guess Katie bought them," Nami said while dropping into the couch. On the other one, Zoro was already fast asleep, looking like a small child taking his everyday nap.

_Once again, who is this lady who has the money to afford this? I mean, she can't be someone of the middle class…  
_

* * *

_For Halloween I'm going as one of the (Poreotics) monkeys in Bruno Mars's The Lazy Song video. Just thought I'd let you know that._

_Another short authors note because i'm in a rush, sorry. Have a good day/night c:_


	15. Filler: Cocaine

_This chapter has no significance to the plot and its pretty much useless. I wouldn't hurt you if you didn't want to read it. (For other chapters, if I do any other filler chapters, I will put 'filler' in the chapter name. I don't like fillers and I know others don't either, but yeah.)_

_Enjoy the filler chapter if possible c:_

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly while I held my head that was currently pounding. My eyes weren't adjusted to the light shining in through my window, so I was squinting in attempt to look at the clock.

When I noticed that I had about thirty minutes before school started, I fell backwards onto the pillow that I was resting on. I tried closing my eyes and trying to go back to sleep, but the aching pain in my head was keeping me from doing so. I groaned, and shove the blankets off my body and walk to the bathroom that had all of the painkillers and medicine.

I semi glared at myself in the mirror before I opened the door of the cupboard that held the painkillers. I quickly downed one before I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up. I heard a small noise emitting from my room and went back to investigate. My phone was ringing, so I went to go grab it.

"Hello," I muttered in my low, rumbly morning voice, not aware of the caller since I didn't check.

"Hi, you seem tired. Did I call at a wrong time?" A familiar voice replied. It wasn't Kate, though; I was sure of that. Not wanting to be rude, I just replied and thought I would figure it out soon enough.

"No, It's okay. What's up?"

"Oh… okay," the girl on the other line replied, somewhat hesitant. Though, she still continued, "would you be able to bring notes from physics for Alexandria? She was telling me to tell you because she didn't see you after lunch. Except I feel bad since you don't seem you're doing too well."

"It's fine, it's fine," I reassure, yet I didn't or couldn't pay attention due to the headache that was building in intensity. After she said her last few sentences, I figured out that the identity of this person was Sophie in my homeroom class.

"I'll bring it," I add in while I tried to trace back at the instructions she recently gave me.

"Okay, thanks a lot! See you at school then."

"Yep," I muttered dismissively then hung up the phone.

The pounding pain in my head turned into a dull throb after I hung up and went to go drink some water. School was starting soon, so I collected all my school supplies, including the notes that Alexandria wanted me to grab her, and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a simple sweater.

"Considering the way I woke up, I don't think this day will be enjoyable," I say under my breath to myself as I walk out my door to go to school.

* * *

I dragged myself to school and went to my homeroom class. Before I sat down with Chopper, who was currently present along with Sanji, I dropped the notes in front of Sophie and try to offer a nice smile. She returned it and thanked me.

When I sat with Chopper, he immedietly noticed the dark circles under my eyes and probably the change of color on my face. Because of this , his doctor mode kicked in and started to ask me a few questions.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked with curiosity and worry in his eyes. I stared at him for a second then blinked away.

"I'm fine," I reply with a tone that wasn't convincing at all. I notices that he saw through my lies and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Krissa!" Sanji yelled from behind me. Due to the loud noise, I slightly flinched as a pain shot through my head. I guess the painkillers were really weak because they weren't fighting off the pain. I don't use them much, so I wouldn't know.

"Hello, Prince," I answer back with no enthusiasm and attempt a smile.

"Are you okay? You seem off," He wondered with worry. I just brushed him off and reassured him. As opposed to Chopper, It looked like he bought it because he said farewell to me and went around the classroom to the rest of the girls in the room until Ms. Mathews walked in. She announced we were going to watch a video that the principle had assigned us to watch. Knowing Ms. Mathews, it would take her about fifteen minutes to an hour to figure out how to use the projector, so I just started to hum and tap my fingers on the desk. A nudge from my side caught my attention and I looked up to Chopper.

"You flinched," he muttered to me. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"And?"

"You have a headache, don't you?"

I looked away stubbornly and huffed, "no, I don't. He scared me, that's all."

"Scared you?"

"Okay," I admitted, "he didn't, but I'm fine, really."

He didn't look convinced and he shrugged his bag off his shoulders. I thought his bag was rather cute since his current body size didn't match the proportions of the small bag. He pulled out a small pill holder and handed it to me. I eye the container carefully.

"Are you allergic to anything?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"No…I'm not, but I don't think I'm supposed to accept pills from strangers," I cough awkwardly and use the same reply as a child would. Chopper tilted his head do the side, probably not understanding the dangers of doing so.

"I'm not really a stranger though since you know all about me," he answered, bringing up a very good point.

From the other side of the room, of course, there was that bitch from the beginning of the year. And, of course, she saw him with the pill container in front of me. And, _of course, _she decided to yell it out, "Is that cocaine?!"

I sigh heavily and begin to rub my temples with my right hand after her outburst and after people started staring and laughing. Some even came up and asked for some, but I angrily made them leave us alone. The teacher, Ms. Mathews, swiftly turned around from fixing the projector when she noticed everyone getting riled up and loud.

"Excuse me?" she scolded, getting the attention of all in the room, "What exactly is going on here?"

"Cho is trying to give Krissa some pills," blondie, whose name was Madison which I figured out during all those times we did attendance, called out. I was intensely glaring at her and hoping she would fall to her death because of my stare. Sadly enough, that didn't happen.

"Ms. Mathews, I was just having a headache and Cho was offering me some painkillers to dull out the pain," I admit and somewhat clear the rumors that were beginning to start. Under my breath I mutter, "although, now my head is starting to hurt once again because of some asshole and her huge mouth."

I was pretty positive that Chopper was the only one who heard me. He was the only one who was in earshot of my voice anyway. I pull my face closer to Chopper's so he could hear me clearer and mumble, "it's alright for now. If I really need some, I'll ask later."

He tightened his lips slightly, but shrugged his shoulder after a while and stuffed it back into his bag. In the midst of him doing this everyone was yelling, and it was getting clear that Ms. Mathews was getting frustrated at both the projector and the issue at hand.

Finally, she had enough and yelled, disturbing everyone from their rumors that was likely to spread like a wildfire, "Enough! You three see me after this class. Everyone else be quiet, or you will all join me after school along with community service."

Everyone silenced due to her threat. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I would have to explain myself of this scene that could have been avoided if Madison shut her mouth. But I guess I'm a lucky one aren't I?

* * *

"Alright you three," Ms. Mathews started eyeing us all carefully, "One by one, starting with the new student, Cho, I would like you to explain what happened."

Chopper was still confused as to why he was here because he was nervously looking around the room. When Ms. Mathews asked the question he tilted his head to the side and innocently answered, "Krissa was having a headache and I had some painkillers that I was trying to lend her to counter the pain. Hopefully making her feel better in the process. I th—"

Before Chopper could say his last sentence, Madison interrupted, "In other words, he was trying to give her cocaine."

"Cocaine?" Ms. Mathews repeated in disbelief.

I shot a glare in her general direction and look back up at Ms. Mathews while raising my hand, in hopes of being able to talk. I was granted my wish as the teacher with glasses nodded at me.

"With all due respect, Madison," I began with a fake sweet tone and look at her while crudely emphasizing the blonde's name, "it's rather rude you would insist that the product was cocaine. It was also rude that you blurted it out to the other students."

After I said my phrase, she smiled widely at me. Obviously the teacher couldn't tell, but I and most likely Chopper noticed the transparent emotion behind it.

"Dear me!" Madison said dramatically. I bit my tongue harshly at her acting. "It seems I made a mistake and embarrassed you. By all means, that's not what I was trying to accomplish! I am very sorry Cho and Kris. I promise I will never do that ever again."

I shook my head at the act. She was indeed a child. And since I didn't want to bicker with a child with no intelligence, I forgave her, "it is alright."

Chopper and Ms. Mathews were quite quiet while they sat in the awkward tension between me and the blonde. After I gave forgiveness, Ms. Mathews cleared her throat.

"Krissa and Chopper, you both need to apologize as well," the teacher stated. She probably didn't understand the situation and just went with what they do with children that have been fighting since generally both sides are at fault.

"I'm sorry," Chopper confusedly spoke after staring at Madison for a few seconds longer than he should have.

"I second the apology," I mutter and look at her, hoping she caught my face practically telling her to fuck off, yet knowing her, she probably wouldn't.

Our homeroom teacher looked between us, unsurely, but sighed and shrugged. She then dismissed us and let us go to our next class, "I guess that is all, you are free to go now."

Madison shot up and out of her chair and towards me. Her arms opened wide and closed around my body, pulling me into a hug. Not a friendly hug, but a literal bone-crushing one. My eyes widened as my rib cage felt like it was at least close, or had already broken.

She let go of me and smiled, "hope we can be friends, Kris. See ya!"

I coughed as the air once again filled my lungs and slowly cursed the blonde to a very painful and slow death.

* * *

_Nothing interesting really happened during my week, so I really don't know what to write here..._

_But did you see one of the recent episodes where Jimbei is asked by Luffy to join his crew?... Yeah. I really can't wait for Jimbei to actually join their crew because I will be so happy, you have no idea. Also, Aokoji is either going to join Luffy or help him somewhere since he isn't part of the Marines anymore. I can't wait for that either. I love all the admirals except for Akainu because he's an ass and I hope he dies. Yup._

_That is all for my useless author note. Have a good day/night._


	16. Surprise, Surprise

_Disclaimer (I'll just do this periodically): I don't own One Piece… Just kidding, I secretly do._

_Happy late birthday to Zoro!~ (November 11th is his birthday, or so the One Piece wikia says)_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Nothing really happened in the past few days regarding the One Piece crew. I was still suspicious of the 'Katie' woman and Zoro still kept his distance away from me. Although, it seemed like he wanted to ask me something or something was bothering him.

Because there was no school this Friday, I was stuck at home alone with nothing else to do. I was going to pick up my mother from her hospital check-up later on since she wasn't allowed to drive herself because they were giving her a type of medicine that made her drowsy, so I had tons of time to kill. I was trying to busy myself with reading, yet it didn't work out well because there was construction going on near my street and I couldn't concentrate due to the loud drilling. I even tried to clean around the house since everything around was so dusty, but that didn't work out either because I quickly became bored. I finally came to a decision to walk around the neighborhood and go to the nearest market to buy a few things.

I poked around my small pantry and fridge to see what I needed and what I didn't . After somewhat memorizing the items, I shrugged on a coat and left my home.

The weather was cool, yet it wasn't completely freezing. I enjoyed this weather since it wasn't too hot and it wasn't to the point where you had to wear multiple layers to be warm. Because of the recent snowfall, the trees and ground were covered in a white sheet. I was mesmerized by the beauty of icicles and snow. From now, to when I was little, winter was my favorite season.

With that, I took my time in walking to the store, for I needed to waste time and I was enjoying the weather. After a while, I reached the store and walked in. I only needed a few products, so it wasn't going to be a long or timely trip which saddened me.

While poking through the dairy isle, I bumped into a familiar face.

"Hello Sophie," I greet while smiling at the tall blonde who was currently working. She looked around for the person who said her name and noticed me. She returned the smile, "Hey, Krissa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" I ask. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. Sophie was currently putting blocks of butter onto the shelf and there were quite a few left on the cart.

"It's been a long day, but I'm off soon, so that's a plus," she answered while blowing her bangs away from her face. I let out a light laugh and dismiss myself since she was still working and I didn't want to disrupt her. I made my way to the check out and paid for all my items, then I went to the exit of the market to venture back to my empty home. I grab the single plastic bag of groceries and walk out into the cool weather.

I walk a few steps out of the market, and I feel a hand grab at my sleeve. I jump and turn around swiftly to look at the offender. When I notice who it is, I blink multiple times and stare in silence. He looks at me with his usual face except one of his brows were raised.

"Why do you always seem to pop out of nowhere?" I wonder and run a hand through my hair. I stop myself and think about it. When I come up with a conclusion, I bluntly mutter, "oh yeah… you're the one without the sense of direction."

Zoro glares at me at mutters, "shut up. You're like the shitty cook."

I look him over carefully and cross my arms, "stop lying. We both know you have a shitty sense of direction."

He looks away stubbornly and starts to walk away, annoyed with my teasing. I stood still for a minute in confusion, but then catch up to him and start to walk beside him since he was someone I could stay with and talk to, to kill time. We just walked in silence for a few minutes. I knew that he knew I was there because he looked down and made a small grunting noise, but he kept walking. I was fine with the silence because I didn't really know what to say to him in the first place, so I didn't bother.

"You're hiding something," Zoro said in a very quiet voice. At first, I didn't know it was him since he was silent all this time and we were in a somewhat noisy neighborhood. I look up and realize that he was looking at me in the corner of his eye. After I knew he said the statement, I was confused what he was trying to imply. I pull my eyebrows together and ask, "what am I hiding exactly?"

"About Luffy's brother," he clarified. I take in his words and harden my eyes when I figure out the meaning. I realize that he knew I was lying through my teeth when I was talking to Luffy about Ace. Well, I wasn't completely lying, at least. Not wanting to let anything slip, I try keeping an innocent face.

"I'm not hiding anything," I reply with enough strength in my voice to make it sound like I'm telling the truth. But, of course, swordsmen are perceptive and because of that, I wasn't going to be let off easy.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Nope."

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked with a harsher tone, annoyed with my stubbornness I stop walking mid-step which he mirrored. I turn to him and look him in the eye.

"I can't tell you because it's in the future and telling you might mess up the universe or something. That's how it's always like in stories and shows," I explain. He seemed unfazed by the argument then commented, "We're not in a story or show."

"I know… we should still stay cautious, though," I point out, hoping that would be a good enough argument for him to drop the subject.

"I won't say anything to Luffy. I just need to know," he bargained. I let out a large breath then turn my back away from him.

"Wai—"

"I'll tell you... But we have to find somewhere to sit again since I don't like standing when I have to do long explanations on a subject," I interrupt and look at him with a serious and straight face. He looked both content and smug as he followed my footsteps.

* * *

I look around again to make sure no one from the crew was around then look back at Zoro, "What do I start with?...Well, first off… he gets taken in to the Marines by Blackbeard."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched and he narrows his eyes. He looks at me and asks, "Second division commander of the Whitebeard crew, Portgas D. Ace gets turned in? That's a bad lie. Did he go willingly?"

I shake my head, "no, it's not a lie. Of course, he didn't go willingly, he lost in a battle. You met him in Arabasta, correct?"

"Yes."

"He was in that part of the Grand Line because he was already planning on meeting Blackbeard. Teach, which is Blackbeard's actual name, killed one of his crewmembers and he was in the second division which meant he was under the command of Ace. Ace, being the man he is and being a person who disagrees heavily with killing one's nakama, wanted to go and punish Blackbeard himself. And at the time, Blackbeard was near Arabasta which is why Ace went to go and meet Luffy beforehand."

"Blackbeard was the one we met in Mock town, right?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes, him," I seethe, starting to remember everything and what he had done. I mean, he is a skilled pirate, but the way he gained his title bugs me. "Anyways, both Ace and Blackbeard engage in battle after they meet. At first they talk and bargain for a bit, but then Blackbeard mentions that he was going to take Luffy's head because he had a high bounty at the time. Ace didn't like this and started a fight. Mind you, it was just the two of them and no one else. None of Blackbeards crew, nor any of Ace's friends or crew members. Meaning, Blackbeard is a powerful pirate who was able to weaken Ace enough to submit him into the marines."

"Why did Blackbeard turn in Ace in the first place?" Zoro asked curiously, piecing all of the information together.I explain to the best of my ability the reasons why Blackbeard wanted to in the first place, but also make up lies since I didn't want to spoil major details that weren't needed to be said. I also explained Ace's time in Impel Down. I also add in and thoroughly explain the war between the marine and Whitebeard crew. I left out some small details such as Ace being the son of the Pirate King and Luffy and Ace not being biological brothers. Luffy could tell the crew these details when they're necessary, so I would be wasting my breath if I did so. After explaining to the point where the candle man, Mr. 3 frees Ace, Zoro interrupts with an angry looking face.

"Where was any of the crew in all of this?!"

"You only asked me about Ace and that is completely different, so you'll figure it out if that time happens," I respond, not wanting to go into that part of the series because it would take way too long.

"Okay. After Mr. 3 unlocks the handcuffs, both Ace and Luffy kick ass for a bit and try to leave since Whitebeard finally finished his objective in saving Ace, but the motherfucking asshole Akainu is, doesn't let that happen," I growl while mentioning the 'former' fleet admiral. Usually, I am not angered by antagonists in stories, but Akainu was just someone who I couldn't let slide. Zoro didn't reply with anything, but a small grunt. Though, he eyed me carefully when my tone got suddenly angry.

"He pesters Ace in which Ace gets mad. In their midst of running away, Akainu stops him and continues taunting him. The taunting leads Ace into attacking him and then they engage in a battle. During the battle, Akainu was able to make Ace fall to his his knees, to catch for his breath and Akainu turns to Luffy and aims for him," I explain. My chest tightening as I remember the scenes clearly. The fact that I know the One Piece gang makes me have a stronger liking and bond with all the characters in the show.

"Then?" Zoro asks impatiently.

"…Ace jumps in front of Luffy and since Akainu uses magma, he makes a hole in Ace's chest..." I mumble quietly stopping between some words and. This scene was one of those scenes that were able to put me in tears if I ever re-watch it. We stayed silent after I finished my sentence. Even without continuing, I'm pretty sure Zoro knew what happened next. To take my mind of things, I start playing with my fingers.

"So… Ace dies?" Zoro concludes bluntly, breaking the long silence. I nod slowly, look up and study his face carefully. It wasn't much of a change from his usual impassive one, but his jaw was locked tightly and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. "What about Luffy?"

I look down once again and explain Luffy's time at the island. What I didn't really explain was who he was with or why that island was chosen. I reminded Zoro that I still had to keep some information away.

"You can't tell the rest of the crew, nor can you act different in front of or tell Luffy," I warn him and pull the phone out of my pocket to see the time. I stand up from the bench and Zoro looks up in confusion.

"I have to leave now," I inform him as I scan the area. I was trying to figure out our location, so I could somewhat try and direct Zoro back to his current home. I tell Zoro a string of directions like 'when getting out of this park, go there and turn right', yet I don't think he was listening because he was stubbornly looking away and muttering incoherent words. I'm pretty sure one of his statements were 'I'm perfectly capable of finding my way back.'

"Well, I shall leave now. See you when I see you since you always seem to pop-up everywhere," I conclude dismissively and leave him on the bench.

Zoro stayed there for a minute while he was taking in the information that he learnt in that period of time. After staying there for long enough, he decides to leave. What he does, though, is go the complete opposite direction in where I tell him.

Also, what both of us also didn't notice, was the small ear that was behind the bench. Said ear suddenly disappeared in a few small petals after the leaving of the moss-haired swordsman.

* * *

_Yeah… If you haven't realized, there will be some recapping of some of the scenes, also meaning spoilers if you aren't fully finished._

_P.S: I really, really, really fucking hate Akainu. I cannot stand that man and I really hope he dies painfully later in the series._

_P.P.S: I was editing this chapter in Doc manager then I accidentally clicked the wrong arrow key which took me back a page, so now I have to re-edit everything... fun...)_

_Matt: Did Krissa not already confront the One Piece gang?..._

_Hope you have a lovely morning/evening._


	17. Theories

_Thank you for all of the reviews you all give me, I read and appreciate all of them c:_

_Enjoy the chappie._

* * *

"Tell me more about Katie," I ask Nami suddenly in art as we were absentmindedly coloring our drawings that we were told to.

"Like?" she wondered and bit her lip, for she messed up and colored outside of the lines.

"I don't know," I reply and smirk slightly at her child-like mannerisms. Probably due to the fact that she is a navigator and draws maps, she's very concise with anything drawing or coloring related, "tell me anything."

Because she was still concentrating and probably didn't hear my question, Nami hummed and nodded in return. Her pink tongue was peeking out from between her lips as she was adding the finishing touches. I decided to wait for her to finish considering she wouldn't listen to me anyway. After a few minutes of her flipping her paper around at different angles, and making frustrated looking faces, her face changed to a happy lit up one.

"I'm done," Nami exclaimed. She stared proudly at her finished piece of art. From around the table of girls, a few of them complimented Nami's work which Nami replied with a large grin and a 'thank you.' Afterward, she looked at me, slightly guilty, "Sorry, when I'm doing something like this, I don't pay attention to my surroundings… What were you saying before?"

"It's okay," I say with a smile, "I was asking about Katie."

"Oh, right!" Nami said after remembering. "Katie's really nice well obviously, since she took me and the idiots in. She kind of reminds me of Bellemere—someone who cares for strangers even if they aren't blood-related or acquainted with."

I nodded in agreement to her statement and to show I was listening. For reference, I engraved the following information in my head.

"Alright, children," our substitute teacher called out. I glance at the clock and saw that the period has ended and it was now time for lunch. "Please put all of your art here for your teacher to mark."

Everyone complied, or didn't depending if they finished or not. I offered to take Nami's and she nodded. I quickly grabbed both of our drawings and walked it over to the desk where the substitute teacher was sitting. When I dropped off the sheet, he muttered a small 'thank you very much' and smiled, crinkling his eyes while doing so. I smile back and turn around to grab my stuff from the desk.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Nami asked curiously. Due to the cold, brisk weather, the straw hats stayed inside where I would follow. The weather wasn't much of a problem for Chopper, Zoro, or Luffy since Chopper had his thick coat, Zoro was too 'prideful' to say he was cold and Luffy was too much of an idiot to notice, but Robin, Nami. Usopp and Sanji complained. Thus, making the whole group stay inside and eat lunch. Also, Sophie and her friends would always stay inside, so usually I would be inside and eat my lunch, unless I went home.

I stopped and considered Nami's question, but decided that I needed to check on my mother at home and maybe have a talk on the phone with Kate.

"Sorry, I think I might go home today," I decide after thinking it over.

Nami nodded and responded, "alright. I'll see you after lunch then."

After she replied, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of lunch. I wave goodbye to Nami and head to my locker where I hurriedly put away my stuff and left to go home. Because I want to have a few minutes talk with Kate, I took the long way home as opposed to the short-cut I usually take.

I dial her number and wait a few rings before she picks up.

"Hello?" Kate answers with a dormant voice as if she had just awoke.

"Guess who?"

I heard a groan on the other line when she realized it was me. I roll my eyes at her reaction and wait a few minutes for her to awake, for I knew she wasn't a type of person who liked being woken up when they aren't ready to.

"Is there any particular reason that you're calling?" she murmured.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," I told her and squinted now that the sun peeked out of the clouds.

"Yeah, yeah," she dismissively said then questioned, "Aren't you with the One Piece people? It's lunch for you."

"Like I said at the beginning, I just wanted to hear your voice," I jokingly reply. On the other line I could almost hear her glare at my not-funny statement.

"Fine… I guess I just wanted to try and figure out how they got here to our universe. And since you wouldn't pick up until now, I didn't have anyone to consult with," I admit.

"What are your theories as of now?"

"I don't have many theories, but the one I'm going with is that they were destined to come here and complete a goal."

I heard a choke on the other line then a loud laugh. I harden my eyes while listening her make fun of my only actual theory that was possible of happening.

"That's rich!" she laughed, "'Destined to come here?', 'Complete a goal?'. I doubt this is some fictional show or movie, Krissa. That was way too cheesy, even for you."

I glare at the snow along the lawns and reply, "You're an asshole when you wake up, you know that?"

"Oh, trust me, I know. But do you really think that overused plotline is why the One Piece characters are here?"

"Of course not," I lie and mentally cross it off. "Do you have any ideas since you're so smart and know much more?"

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't say that. I just said your idea wasn't logical," she answered, defending herself, but continued, "maybe they pressed a button or something, or maybe they fell in a black hole. Or better yet, they actual came to this world as kitties and turned into humans."

"…Wait, what?" I ask, not knowing what to say. "I still think mine is more logical than yours. I mean…kittens? Really?"

"I've been reading a lot of those stories on fanfiction lately," Kate explained.

"Not really helping," I point out, noticing the conversation would de-rail if we continued.

"They have buttons in One Piece, right? What if one day there was this old pe—"

I cut her off and sigh, "sorry to burst your bubble, but I am %99.9 sure that that didn't happen."

"The black hole theory, it is!"

"Kate, it's no—"

I interrupt myself before finishing the sentence After thinking it through and looking at the possibilities, I created a new theory branching off of her silly one. A theory that was absolute and proven by the facts that they gave me. This theory may even be able to tell me when they will be returning.

"Krissa? You there?" Kate called because I wasn't answering or talking for a few minutes.

"Yes, I am," I assure her and a while after reveal, "And I think I have finally figured out how they came here… A black hole."

* * *

_YingYang21: Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your preference, I am pretty positive that no more One Piece characters will come to our universe._

_I am patiently waiting for the One Piece gang to finally reach the New World. I am even more patiently waiting for Luffy to meet Shanks on that sea and for Brook to finally meet Laboon once again. The thing that bugs me though is the scene that is to happen in the future where Luffy destroys Fish Man Island. It's either it will benefit the island, he's actually trying to save it, or someone changes his heart to do evil. Lately, I've been thinking it was the last option, so I'm kind of nervous._

_Excuse my rambling._

_Have a good day/night._


	18. A Puzzle

I reached 102 reviews! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing my weird story up until this point. I love you all.

Enjoy this chapter c:

* * *

"Yeah, totally," Kate replied sarcastically at my prediction.

"I am serious, Kate. That's the best theory out there," I assure while also getting excited that I was putting puzzle pieces together.

Kate paused for a moment, realizing my seriousness and wishful thinking, "You know…I was kidding with the whole 'black hole' thing, right? I mean, even your first guess was better than this one."

"Yes, I knew you were kidding."

"Then why are you say—"

"Devil-fruit powers," I explain. I haven't spoken much about this topic with Kate, so I was expecting her to become confused and frustrated since she wasn't a person who liked having her mind twisted.

"Devil—what?!" Kate cried out in confusion, completely lost as to where this conversation was going and what I was talking about.

"You know how I mentioned that Luffy had the ability to stretch?"

"…sure," Kate replied, raising the end of the word which made it sound more of a question.

"Someone in the One Piece universe had the ability of darkness, or something like you had said: a black hole."

"That still doesn't sound like a sound-proof theory, Krissa."

"I know that," I agree, fully alert that I sound a tad crazy, "but, from the information that the Straw Hats gave me before they suddenly disappeared off of their land, match with the information with my theory completely."

I heard a muffled groan on the other side after I finished my short explanation. Wind started to pick up around me which caused the sound on my phone to get messed up and Kate's voice became distorted. Before hanging up, I try to inform her saying something along the lines of 'Wind. Can't hear. Call. Later.'

After shutting my phone, I try to calm my erratic breathing due to the excitement I built up when piecing puzzle pieces together. Smiling like an absolute idiot, I walk up to the front of my house which I finally reached after walking so fast and jumping around, and unlock the door with the key in my pocket that I keep with me at all times.

"Mom?" I call into the empty looking building, hoping for a reply. When I didn't hear one after putting my shoes away, I began to wander through the rooms where she usually was.

"Oh, hey mom," I greet from her bedroom door as I saw her lying down. She wasn't exactly sleeping, so I didn't think I would be bothering her. In the room was the doctor that was assigned to keep watch of her since there was no one else in the house to do so. Usually, the hospital recommends calling in a friend, family friend or family member, but all of the people we knew were busy.

"Hello, Kirssa," she returned. Her voice was gradually getting stronger as the days go by. At the beginning of the school year, her voice was scratchy and sounded very dull. After convincing her countless times on seeing a doctor, she complied. The doctors recommended her to stay at a hospital for monitoring for a few days, then she was finally transferred back home, yet a doctor or nurse would drop by and stay at home at times. I guess this was one of those days.

"Hi, doctor Ivan," I wave and smile. Doctor Ivan was a very familiar doctor since she was the doctor who gave me checkups when I was little. She returned the smile with one of her own and waved her hand, "how are you, Krissa. Have you been eating your fruits?"

I grin, "of course."

After a few more minutes of small talk between Ms. Ivan and my mom, I excused myself to go downstairs for lunch, so I could leave to go to school and think deeper into the theory, but the thing I was contemplating was should I tell the Straw Hats about my discovery or should I wait until I finalize it and do more research?

* * *

"…what are you doing, Luffy?" I ask him in wonder as he was scribbling crayon onto his paper.

"Drawing," he bluntly replied. His picture was of a small house and the sun, like a young kid does when they being to start drawing shapes and pictures.

"…okay," I mutter, trying to understand his logic, "but you do realize this is English class where you write, not where you draw?"

As if I said something mindboggling, he looked up at me with wide eyes and a tilt to his head. I tried keeping a straight face, but faltered and let a smile upon my face.

"Eh?! I thought the girl at the front said to make a pretty picture?" Luffy asked in utter shock and disbelief. I pulled my eyebrows together and look at him weirdly, trying to remember what the teacher had said. After thinking it through, I began to laugh.

"She said write an imagery passage, so it draws a picture in your head," I clarify and tap my paper, showing the writing that was on it. Luffy slumped in his chair and groaned after being explained the actual rules of the assignment. He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head into his hands.

"This isn't fun," he complained with a large sigh. "Nojiko, can we go find Zoro?"

"Idiot. We have to stay in class," Nami replied. She had been rather quiet during the time we started the writing, so I forgot that she was even there. I looked over Luffy's sheet of paper, and peeked at hers since Luffy was in the middle of us to and saw she had a fair amount of writing completed.

"Hey, Nami," I called still eyeing her work, "do you like writing?"

Nami looked at me and blinked a few times. She followed my eye to her paper then realized.

"Not usually. I spend most times with maps, but after reading a few books that Robin had, it got me intrigued."

I make a sound of understanding and slouch in my chair as well since I wasn't in the mood to write anything. I start to poke Luffy to gain his attention once more.

"What?" he said while he sat back and faced me.

"What would you do if your crew stayed on this world?" I questioned out of boredom, but mostly curiosity. His face turned into a concentrating one, but he then shrugged, "I dunno. Stay here, I guess? What else is there to do?"

"So you would give up your dream on being the pirate king?"

He frowned at the thought, "no! I will get back and become Pirate King."

"And if you don't?"

His frown deepened, "of course we will. I will become Pirate King and something like this won't stop me."

_Well, now I have to make sure they get back. _I thought as the corner of my lips went up when I saw the determination in his eyes.

* * *

I will post another chapter tomorrow since this was a short one, but I didn't want to add to the ending this one had.

Well anyway, have a good day/night c:


	19. Contemplative

_Enjoy c:_

* * *

"So how does my theory sound?" I mutter as we walk down the hall, eyeing the man's reactions and movements carefully. He hesitated before answering, still considering my words. After a moment of silence, he slightly shrugged.

"It seems probable, but right now I don't have the information to say whether that is the case," He answered under his breath, loud enough for only I to hear.

* * *

**_Before this conversation._**

My eyes shoot open at the loud ringing noise on repeat. I hiss out in pain and hold my neck at the sudden movement. I then realize that I had slept with my head on the desk which caused me to have a sore neck.

I sigh and let out a groan, in both fatigue and annoyance. For most of the night, my head was clouded with constant thoughts of if my theory was correct and they would be back in the One Piece universe, or if it wasn't, and they had to stay in this world. Because of this, I had stayed up switching between going on my computer researching and going to my bed for attempted sleep, yet I couldn't and just went to my computer instead. Thus, explaining why I was asleep on the desk.

I turn my head to glare at the alarm clock that was now giving me a headache. My eyes widen in realization as I notice the time on the clock. I stand up quickly, ignoring the head rush and pain in my neck, and grab a sweater and jeans to wear while I put my hair in a ponytail.

In a rush, I grab my school bag and one apple from my kitchen and dash out the door. I ran through the trees as fast as I could and finally reached the school. I got past the office and went to the current period which was the second last period of the day, history with Ms. Thomson.

After getting my late slip and getting my things needed for the class, I take out the elastic in my hair and brush out the disheveled strands of hair with my fingers, in attempt to make it look neater. Although, I probably didn't look neat at all since I caught a reflection of my face in the mirror at home, and saw dark under-eye circles and drool marks that hopefully weren't there anymore.

"Krissa, you're late," Ms. Thomas announced, looking above the doorframe at the clock that hung there.

I waved the white sheet of paper up and reply,"I just got here. I slept in."

Because of this comment, I got weird and questioning stares from people in the class. The teacher also gave me a weird look, but then gestured to sit somewhere. I wasn't familiar with most kids in this class, so I just sat at the table with a scarce amount of people.

"I never thought of you as a person to sleep in. You're like Hunter."

I look around trying to pinpoint the voice and look at the man beside me. In surprise, I exclaim, "Us-Elbaf?! I never knew you were in this class."

"I don't usually go to classes," Ussop replied, "I usually just say I'm a new kid and they accept me into their class. There's not much security around here."

I nod slowly at his explanation. Considering kids do it all the time, it was understandable. We sat quietly as the teacher began to start her lecture and explain the new project that she was giving to us. After her speech of the project and a brief history of England, she gave us a worksheet to complete in the remaining class time.

"Hey, Elbaf," I mutter gaining the boy's attention once again. "Do you have any guesses as to how you came here?"

He started to tap his pencil on the desk and thought about it. He looked up and me and said, "I don't know. I just think it's just some warp on the ocean. Grand Line is a crazy body of water."

"Do you want to hear my theory?" I ask since I need to tell someone this information otherwise I will forget it. Also, I was rather excited that I had the feeling that I was getting closer to returning them back home. Usopp looked at me for a few seconds. He placed his pencil that he had been tapping on the table down and placed his hands on his lap.

"Sure, I'll listen."

"Alright. So firstly, you told me that all of you remembered black before you ended up here, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Because of that information, my solid theory was that it was the doing of a black hole."

Usopp looked at me with a confused face and a face that was trying to analyze an idiot. I roll my eyes and smirk, "yes, I know. It sounds ridiculous, but it makes sense."

"I, Captain Elbaf, have seen some crazy things, but I don't think that's what happened," he concluded, still looking at me weirdly.

I look at him with a straight face and say, "you live in a world with devil fruit powers, crazy oceans and people with strength that can par with god, yet you don't think a black hole is possible? I don't know about you, but I think you're being the crazy one."

Usopp's face changed from confusion to amusement in an instant. He then held his hand up in defense, "sorry, sorry. Go on with what you were saying."

"This is going to sound weird at first, but bear with me," I warn and continue in a low voice, "Like Luffy and Robin, there are people who have the power of devil-fruits. The fruits eaten have different types of powers, depending on which one the person ingests. In your world, a man contains the power of darkness, or in this case, a black hole. My guess is that he was the one who transferred you from your universe to this one."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say."

I run a hand through my hair and put my elbows on the table, "simply put, this man is how you got here, and I may have a prediction of when you are to go back."

"What's his name? Have we met him before?"

"Hunter told me that you have. His name is-" I try and answer, but some curious people decide to join in.

"What are you guys talking about?" A boy asked, acne adorning his forehead and a few on his chin. His friend was beside him, but he didn't say a word. I looked up in shock at the random voice, but returned my calm composure.

"A book," I answer the boy simply, not batting a lash. Usopp's eyes shot to me and then quickly back to the couple.

"Oh, really? Well, I've heard of this RPG game that was kind of like that. You know, where there's a black hole. It starts with three people and they are set on a quest…" The boy continued on his ramble while I nodded my head at what he was saying, pretending I was listening. I wasn't sure if Usopp was bored, or if he thought these two were crazy, or even if he was interested in the game that they were talking about.

They rambled on for the majority of the forty-five minutes of time that we had left; I zoned out while Usopp's face still had a mixture of emotions that I couldn't read, yet I was positive it was leaning towards the interested emotion.

"Sorry to interrupt your ever so interesting conversation, you four."

My head lifted and scanned the area looking for the teacher. When turning my head to the side, I noticed a black skirt right behind me. I stayed facing forward, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Can you all follow me, please? We need to take a visit somewhere," she concluded, answering the obvious question as to why she was there. Even though it was meant to be a question, us four didn't have much say. Rather, it was because there was no room for argument.

In unison, we all nodded our head and stood from the desk. Ms. Thomas smiled and leaded us out the class. She quickly waved in another teacher to supervise the remaining people as we walked down the hallways. Since I was familiar to this school, I realized where we were going to go. The blonde teacher in front of us was leading us to the front part of the school which was where the office was. It's either we were in trouble, or we were there for good reasons. I honestly didn't care.

We followed Ms. Thomsons down the stairs and hallway like little children being escorted. In the midst of this, I tugged at Usopp's shirt. He jumped and looked at me.

"So how does my theory sound?" I mutter as we walk down the hall, eyeing the man's reactions and movements carefully. He hesitated before answering, still considering my words. After a moment of silence, he slightly shrugged.

"It seems probable, but right now I don't have the information to say whether that is the case," He answered under his breath, loud enough for only I to hear.

* * *

_After forgetting about Usopp earlier in the story, I felt bad and put him in this chapter. In my mind, it was originally Zoro, but I think Zoro pops up too often out of the blue, so yeah. Usopp's kind of out of character in this chapter, but I had to alter him._

_Have a good day/night :D_


End file.
